Strength Together
by SirIceCream
Summary: This is a story of a mysterious girl who shows up in the Z fighters' lives. Where is she from? How strong can she become? How will she change the Z fighters' lives? Find out! Could possibly go up to Dragon Ball Super. (Gohan x OC).
1. Chapter 1: Prologue - Suki

**This is the intro/prologue to my original character (Suki). It's pretty dark and twisted**

Tears streamed down the emaciated young girl's face. Today was her 4th birthday. As she lay in a twisted heap, she felt a cruel and powerful kick to the stomach. She cried out softly in pain.

"Get up," a slithery voice ordered. The young girl struggled to push herself up. Her arms shook from the effort, and gave out from under her. She fell back to the cold steel floor.

"Pathetic," The monster growled.

He wrapped his tail around the girl's neck, and lifted her to his eye level (which wasn't that tall, only 4' 4"). His face was full of hatred. It was the face of the demon who called himself Freeza. "I don't know why I bother keeping you alive," he hissed.

Freeza threw the young girl at the wall.

"You can make your way to the infirmary when you feel like it," He cooed sarcastically. He left the room. This had become a routine for the young girl. She knew that Freeza took joy in beating and torturing her. He found it a "sport".

She felt blood trickle down her temple. She tried to get up. She tried to stand up. Pain shot through her right leg. She bit back a scream."Crap," she hissed under her breath. Her leg was broken. She was going to crawl to the infirmary. "This isn't going to be fun," she muttered under her breath.

She dragged herself to the door. Pulling her bruised and bloody body upwards, she slowly but steadily got closer to the button that would open the door. Suddenly, the door opened. The girl fell backwards in fright, landing in a heap on her wounded leg. The pain was blinding. She bit back a scream. A short muscular man with black flame shaped hair stepped through the doorway.

"Oh Vegeta, it's just you," the girl said with a ragged voice.

"And I see you're still alive Suki," Vegeta snidely replied.

"Hey, broken leg here..."

"And? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Maybe help me? I know you're a Saiyan and all, but the rest of us don't have balls made out of titanium alloy."

Vegeta smirked and lifted Suki over his shoulder. To other's it looked rough, but he handled her with a surprisingly delicate touch. "I see Freeza had a lot of 'fun' with you today," Vegeta whispered sarcastically.

Suki's giggles were interlaced with strain from the excruciating pain she felt throughout her body. "That's for sure," Suki whispered back, "Why'd you come to see me anyway, do you really care that much about little-old me?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't get your hopes up," He joked, "I got a new assignment. Nappa and I - we're heading to exterminate a B-class planet,"

Suki groaned, "B-class? How long?"

"Don't know, over a month?"

"That'll suck. Who else will I have to drag me to the infirmary?"

"Heh,"

The two had reached the infirmary. The doctor, a reptilian bird like creature looked up from his desk. "Put her in the regeneration tank over there," The doctor croaked.

Vegeta gently placed her in the tank and placed an Oxygen mask over her face.

"Don't die," She called out as Vegeta closed the tank door. He nodded and pressed the button to release the healing gel. Suki closed her yes and fell asleep letting the cool gel flow over her bruises and wounds.

The next day -

Suki awoke to the sound of the doctor puttering around in the infirmary. He glanced over at the monitor next to Suki's tank. He drained the fluid. Suki took off her oxygen mask and walked out of the chamber soaking wet.

"How's the leg feeling?" the doctor inquired.

"Fine," Suki replied.

Suki went to the back of the infirmary where they had extra uniforms. She pulled on another black spandex bodysuit and added another layer of armor. Her armor had the same design as the rest of Freeza's army, except she had a white mark on the right shoulder, designating her as Freeza's personal pet. No one could harm her unless under Freeza's orders, lest they wanted an early death.

"Freeza sent this, you're supposed to analyze all these planets, categorize them. Then look at the new model scouter and work on that. He wants this done by 0200 tomorrow," The doctor explained handing her a pad.

Suki looked through some of the material and nodded. "This'll be easy, I'll have it done by the end of today," Suki concluded.

"Heh, guess we we know why Freeza keeps you around," the doctor chuckled "You're so smart you can do work faster than the entire analytics team!"

Suki smiled sweetly as she turned to leave.

"Wait! I have to give you a checkup," The doctor croaked.

Suki sighed. She stood up and walked to one of the beds and sat on it. "Fine, I'm ready," she grunted, bracing herself against the bed.

The doctor held up a remote in his hands. He pressed a couple of buttons on it and Suki felt all her energy drain away. The Doctor looked through his scouter to monitor Suki's power level. As expected, Suki's power level dropped to near zero. The doctor pressed another button. Purple sparks flew from Suki's chest as she bit back a cry of pain. The sparks faded, Suki lay on the bed, gasping for air.

"There," the doctor reassured soothingly, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No matter how many times you do that, it still hurts like hell!" Suki rasped.

The doctor smiled sympathetically as he entered the results of the test into the computer system. This was not unusual for Suki. She had had implants inside of her since she was two. Freeza had ordered the operation. Why he did it, she did not know. The device controlled her energy. She absolutely hated it. Suki returned to her room. She worked on the material Freeza had sent to her as she lay on her bed.

Life went on for Suki. She lived through the torture of living with Freeza for another year. One fateful day…

"Ah… Suki. I'm glad to see you here," Freeza purred.

Suki knelt down as required. "What do you need, Lord Freeza?" She asked. Suki hated the words coming out of her mouth, but they kept her alive. So she said them.

"We're going on a little field trip to a planet called Namek to go look for Dragon Balls." We depart at once," Freeza announced.

Suki nodded obediently. She often came with Freeza on mission to other planets. She enjoyed going on these trips. She could escape the confines of the bases or ships she lived on. Suki hated the killing though. She absolutely hated the killing. Freeza often left no one alive on planets they visited. It left her feeling sick, no matter how many times she experienced it.

"You're dismissed," Freeza finished.

Suki was going on the adventure of a lifetime. One that would change her life forever.

 **So! this was my Prologue to my OC Suki... Please comment and stuff... I'm open to constructive criticism (because I'm pretty sure my writing sucks). But! Onwards! Everything is a learning experience. So I want to take this story as far as Super. I do intend on changing some of the Buu arc (It wasn't my favorite - especially how Gohan was thrown under the rug after all the development they gave him during the Cell arc). Please comment any suggestions you have!**


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**So! I've been really happy with the number of people reading my story! If you want chapters faster, please review. That is the way to my heart :). I really enjoy reading reviews... So onwards with the story!**

Gohan, Krillin and Bulma landed on Namek.

"Gee, this sure is an interesting planet. The sky's green and the grass's blue!" Gohan said. After unpacking for a couple of minutes, bringing all their necessary belongings out, a Freeza Force Space pod flew overhead and landed North of them. 

"That's… That's a saiyan space pod," Bulma stuttered fearfully.

"Gohan… Did you feel that power?" Krillin asked softly.

"Ya… that's almost as high as Vegeta's." He replied, stuttering two guys stood, fists clenched. It was then that they felt two weak energy signatures coming towards them.

"Gohan, you feel that? Those two ki's?" Krillin asked, "You know who they are?"

"No, they're probably Namekians though," Gohan answered. Just as Gohan finished his sentence, two of Freeza's scouts rounded the corner of a hill.

"Hey, what're those tourists doin' here?" One asked the other

"Donno, let's have some fun with 'em though,"

"Hey, who're you?" Krillin called out.

"They're not Namekians." Gohan muttered. "Look at their armor. It looks like Vegeta's."One of the soldiers raised his gun and shot a hole clean through the side of Bulma's spaceship. Bulma quickly turned back to see the spaceship collapse in on itself. She cried out loud in anguish.

"Gohan," Krillin whispered, "Release your ki. Let's get these suckers!"

Gohan and Krillin both release their ki, shoot up into the air and knocked the two scouts into a nearby lake.

"H-hey Krillin? You notice something?" Bulma yelled up to Krillin. "We have no way to get home!" Krillin and Gohan glanced at each other, ignoring Bulma's cries.

"We should probably hide somewhere. We don't know how many other soldiers there are."

"Definitely." Krillin said. He turned down towards Bulma, "Hey Bulma, any way to hide the spaceship? We need to start moving."

Bulma sighed knowing arguing with the two guys wouldn't amount to anything. She put the spaceship into its capsule form and started walking with her companions. Soon after they began walking, they found a cave to set up camp. Krillin stopped suddenly.

"Everyone! Hide!" He hissed.

"Why?" Bulma questioned, annoyed.

Gohan, feeling the same thing Krillin was feeling pulled Bulma quickly into the cave. They watched as Freeza and this entourage flew past. Even though they were long gone, Gohan and Krillin still shook with fear. "Did you feel that?" Gohan asked quietly.

"Oh my God. that small shrimp in the chair made Vegeta feel like a baby…" Krillin stuttered.

"Bulma, check to see if those guys there had any Dragon Balls," Gohan said.

Bulma glanced at her dragon radar and showed it to the others. "No doubt about it, those guys have four Dragon Balls with them. By the looks of it, they're heading to their fifth one,"

"We've got to follow them," Announced Krillin, "come on Gohan."

The two headed to the entrance of the cave, ready to leave. "WAIT!" Bulma screeched, "You can't just leave me here!"

"It's safer here, we might get caught if we bring you along." Gohan said.

Bulma began to protest, but stopped herself. "Fine, I'll wait here," She huffed, "I'll get a capsule house set up in the cave. Don't get caught."

The two boys nodded and headed off in the direction of the strong energy signatures. Soon enough, the reached a village with houses shaped like their Namekian spaceship. They hid on a cliff on along the side of the village. Down below, soldiers dressed in armor similar to Vegeta's were rounding up the village's inhabitants and tearing the village apart.

"Gohan, look," Krillin said as he pointed in Freeza's direction.

Krillin was pointing to someone standing behind Freeza. Both Freeza's bodyguards, Dodoria and Zarbon were standing next to Freeza. Standing behind Freeza was a young girl, no older than five years old, with a black spandex full bodysuit, armor and a high black ponytail. It was Suki.

"She doesn't look any older than I am. What is she doing there?" Gohan asked, thoroughly confused. Krillin didn't have time to speculate. Five Namekians were roughly shoved out from their homes.

"Look at all those Piccolo's!" Krillin whispered surprised.

Dodoria, the large, pink, blob-like bodyguard's scouter registered an energy signal. He grunted in surprise.

"What is it Dodoria?" Freeza asked.

"This's strange. I just saw a power signature appear then disappear," He said.

"Suki, go check it out," Freeza ordered.

"Yes Sir," She said without emotion.

Suki stepped out from behind Freeza and began walking towards the cliff. This was the first time they got a clear look of Suki. Her high ponytail accentuated her distinct features. She had a lighter peach skin tone with clear skin and a petite nose and full lips.

"Crap," Krillin hissed under his breath, "She'll find us here. It's too late to run away."Suki flew up to the cliff. Many emotions danced across her face: surprise, curiosity, fear, confusion.

"They look like me!" Suki thought. She quickly glanced at both the boys. When her gaze fell on Gohan, she broke into a small grin. "Oh my God. That boy's haircut is hilarious!"

"Anything interesting Suki?" Freeza called.

The reason unknown to her, she lied. "No sir. Just a couple of lizards," Suki said. She flew back down to Freeza and resumed her previous position.

"Why the heck did she do that? She could have told that lizard guy we were here," Krillin said.

"I don't know for sure, but if you feel her ki. It isn't all bad like the others. There are some darker spots, from regret or something. Other than that, it's good," Gohan whispered.

"Then why is she with those guys?"

Krillin and Gohan's conversation ended suddenly as two of the elderly namekians fell to the ground - dead. The remaining Namekian had two young children clinging to his legs.

"Those monsters," Krillin hissed. 

"Krillin, look at the girl." Gohan pointed.

Suki stood behind Freeza, completely still, as if she were numb. Her face had hardened, cold, calculating look one only got if they had witnessed far too much death. Suki's eyes told a different story. In their deep hazel depths, layered beneath feelings of anger, was a layer of pure despair and torture. Suddenly, dropping from the sky, three younger looking Namekians appeared.

"Ahh… I see the entertainment has arrived," cooed Freeza.

"What have you done!" One of the Namekians roared towards Freeza and his men.

Zarbon quickly glanced at his scouter. "They each have a power level of around 1000."

"Miniscule. Men, kill them." Freeza ordered.

All the soldiers but Zarbon, Dodoria and Suki leapt to attack the three namekians. The Namekians' power levels surged and they leapt into battle. Soon enough, all of Freeza's men were rendered unconscious or dead.

"How is this possible?" Dodoria asked confused. "I thought you said they only had a power level of 1000!"

"That's what my scouter said earlier!"

"Well, Zarbon," Freeza hissed, "Check again!"

Zarbon checked his scouter once again. "I don't understand how this is possible Sir. They now each have a power level of around 2500!"

"Well, this is interesting. They seem to have the power to suppress their energy levels," Freeza said, slightly bored. "Suki dear, why don't you have a go?"

"Yes Sir," Suki said monotonously as she stepped forward.

"You want us to fight a child?" One of the Namekians sneered, "Is this your secret weapon?"

Suki phased out of sight and almost instantly appeared in front of the Namekian who spoke - and landed a solid punch to his gut. As he bent over in surprise and pain, Suki spun around and kicked him into a nearby building, knocking him unconscious. Landing gently against the ground, she stood straight and tall - emotionless. She was completing an order, nothing more. The other two Namekians furiously lunged in sync towards her. After completing a fast and graceful back handspring, she launched two powerful, but purposely non-lethal energy blasts from her palms towards the Namekians. They were sent flying backwards, also knocked unconscious.

"Great job Suki!" Freeza chuckled.

Suki bowed wordlessly. One of the Namekians lunged up from the debris he crashed into and foolishly charged towards Freeza with a war cry. Dodora immediately materialized in front of him and blasted the Namekian into dust.

"Guess you didn't hit them hard enough," Freeza scowled.

"I apologize Sir," Suki whispered.

The elder Namekian took advantage of the situation adn leapt up into the air. He shot three energy blasts, destroying the remaining scouters. He smiled smugly as he dropped to the ground. "Now you can't find the other Dragon Balls," smirked the Elder.

"Suki dear, kill those children over there." Freeza said infuriated.

Suki's eyes went wide. She hadn't killed anything in a long time. Freeza had only forced her to kill twice before. Both times for his amusement because he was in a bad mood. He enjoyed watching her squirm as she snuffed out someones life. He had never asked her to kill children before though.

"What're you waiting for Darling?"

Suki still stood frozen.

"Go, now," He growled, "Or Dodoria could do it for you and you could join them for a beating. Would that suit you?"

Stupid, confused, arguing with her conscience, paralyzed by fear, or all of the above, Suki still said nothing.

Gohan and Krillin still hid on the top of the cliff. "Who would do such a thing?" Krillin spat, "Making one child kill the other. That's just despicable."

"Dodoria, do it," Freeza ordered. 

Instinctively, she stood in front of Dodoria, blocking his path to the two Namekian children. By wordlessly defying Freeza's orders, Suki had sealed her fate. She would most likely be in extreme agony over the next week. Freeza's face was contorted into a disgusted sneer. He brought out a small remote. After pressing a few buttons, Suki collapsed in pain. She screamed in agony as purple and black sparks flew from her chest. Dodoria took this opportunity to send an energy blast towards one of the Namekian children. He was dead before his body hit the floor.

"Run," Suki croaked to the other child.

Krillin could feel Gohan's anger - and therefore his energy level - rise. "Keep your cool Gohan," Krillin instructed.

"We can't just leave them there!" Gohan shot back. Gohan shook his head and leapt off the cliff.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled. "Crap…"

Krillin leapt off the cliff, following Gohan. Reaching Dodoria, Gohan threw a fierce kick at Dodoria's head, throwing him into a nearby building. Krillin grabbed the young Namekian boy and Gohan grabbed Suki. They launched into the air. This was to be the start of Suki's new adventure.

 **Taaa daaa! My first (sort of official) chapter! :) So, I'm going to respond to my FIRST REVIEW! I've seen it done before and I thought it was cool to publicly** **acknowledge** **the support the author received.**

 **cask3tt :** **I like this first chapter! Your grammar is very sound and it made for a pretty smooth read. The only thing in that sense that popped out to me was repetition of the word "infirmaryI'd suggest replacing some uses of the word with synedoche by having characters refer to "the infirmary" as "the tanks" or "the medic" or something of that sort. As for Suki, I feel like she's rather far in her development for a four year old (not to imply that I know anything about the biology of her race), but it's really too early for me to say anything about her with certainty. All in all you've written a good first chapter, though, and presented a solid hook! Keep up the good work!**

 **To cask3tt -**

 **Thank you so much for the review! Thank you for the input! I appreciate the compliments. Personally, I don't think that my English is "top notch" or anything of the sorts. Suki is an human like alien (like the Saiyans). I have a plan for her backstory to be revealed later into the story. If any of you hardcore Dragon Ball fans have read "Jaco the Galactic Patrolman", Bulma, at age 5, is introduced. She (as a genius) demonstrated her "ray gun" and pretty much caused a tsunami. So I wanted to sort of base Suki off of that level of intelligence.**

 **There we go! Look forward to Chapter 2. If you want me to get it up quicker, write reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Friendship

**Ok People! Here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer than usual so it took longer to type out. I have a lot of my story written out onto a composition book, but it's a pain to type it all into the computer... So that's usually why it takes so long for me to upload.**

Previously on Dragon Ball Z! Krillin grabbed the young Namekian boy and Gohan grabbed Suki. They launched into the air. This was to be the start of Suki's new adventure.

Freeza looked mildly annoyed.

"Dodoria, if you're done taking a nap, go and catch them! We cannot lose Suki!" Freeza barked. Dodoria pushed himself out from the rubble and flew after them.

"Who are you?" Suki asked. Her eyes showed she was confused and unsure, but as usual, the rest of her face was emotionless.

"Right now isn't the time for questions. We're saving you and trying to outrun that pink blob of a friend you have back there," Gohan replied, "Can you fly?"

Suki nodded. "Yes. I can."

"Gohan," Krillin yelled, "take the boy. I'll try to slow that pink marshmallow down." 

"Don't get caught!" Gohan said back.

Krillin stopped and turned back to face Dodoria. Krillin smirked.

"Solar Flare!" He roared.

A bright flash of light originating from Krillin's palms, blinded Dodoria. Krillin cheered nd turned to catch up to Gohan and the others. They found an outcropping of rock and landed there, hiding from Dodoria. "We'll be safe here, he's blind without his scouter," Krillin reassured. "Oh, My name's Krillin, this is Gohan."

Suki slowly moved to the back of the outcropping. Her eyes, again conveyed all her emotions: fear, confusion, hope. The rest of her face and body was emotionless and still.

"You know you don't have to hide your emotions anymore. You're safe now," Gohan whispered reassuringly. He reached over to pat Suki's shoulder. She flinched visibly.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, concerned.

"What do you want with me?" Suki asked.

"We're saving you."

"From what?"

"You're kidding right?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're saving you from that Lizard guy. He ordered that pink blob to beat you up. You act as if that's normal.

Suki shrugged, "It's pretty normal." It finally dawned on Suki. She was finally free. Free. Free to do what she wished, whenever she pleased. "Thank you. Thank you so much," Suki whispered, tears in her eyes, hand shaking.

"Why're you shaking?" Gohan asked concerned.

"I'm happy." Suki whispered, smiling.

Gohan melted inside when he caught sight of Suki's smile. "She's so beautiful when she's happy," he thought blushing.

"They'll be looking for you guys now though," Suki warned.

"Why're you important to them?" Krillin asked.

"I can analyze planets and stuff like that faster and better than most of the analytics team. I also help develop the tech they use," Suki explained. "I'm also… Freeza's personal pet."

Gohan and Krillin nodded.

"What was that remote that that - was it Fridge, no Freezer - what was the remote that that Freezer guy had?" Krillin asked.

"His name is Freeza," Corrected Suki, "It controls the implants in my body… they control my energy. If he feels like it, he can make my combat level one."

"What about when you screamed in pain and sparks flew from you?" Gohan asked, concerned.

"That's another thing the implant does… Freeza uses it to… keep me under control," Suki explained.

Even though she said keep under control, Gohan heard torture.

"Hey Suki, do you know a guy named Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Even though they said I could show my emotions here, I don't know them well enough yet," She thought cautiously.

"Yes…" She answered hesitantly, "Why? What do you want with him?"

Krillin and Gohan shared a hesitant look. "Really," Gohan explained, "It's what he wants to do with us."

"Are you and this Freeza in league with him?" Krillin asked.

Suki had to think about her answer.

"Freeza has declared Vegeta a rebel. His men are ordered to kill him on site."

"Wait," Gohan asked confused, "What about you?"

"Well, he's saved me a few times. I haven't had a chance to repay the debt," Suki explained, shrugging.

Not revealing that she saw Vegeta as a father. A ripped, super strong, cranky, midget of a father with weird hair, yes, but the closest thing Suki had to one. Gohan looked hopefully at Suki.

"Maybe with you, Vegeta won't kill us!" Gohan exclaimed excitedly.

Suki nodded, deep in thought.

"Your pink blob of a friend is gone," Krillin announced, "We can head to our camp now."

Confused, Suki asked, "How can you tell he's gone?"

"We can sense energy levels," Gohan explained.

Suki nodded, interested. The four blasted off. Krillin carried the still unconscious Namekian boy.

"Do you know where Vegeta is?" Suki shyly asked Gohan.

"Ya, he's around that direction," Gohan said pointing to their right.

"Can you teach me how to do that? Sense other people's energy?"

"Sure, I'll teach you when we get back while Krillin goes and looks for the next Dragon Ball."

"Thanks Gohan."

"We can also get Bulma, a really smart friend of ours to check out your implants and see if we can remove them."

Suki's face lit up. If she hadn't already been flying she would have jumped for joy. They neared the cave where Bulma had set up camp with a Dragon Ball.

"Bulma! We're back!" Krillin called into the cave.

Bulma staggered out of the cave as if she had just woken up from a nap. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. "Who's that?" She yelled pointing at Suki. She shied away from Bulma. "You're SO CUTE!"

Bulma came over to Suki and started squishing her cheeks. Suki was extremely confused.

"This is Suki. We saved her from some of the guys Vegeta used to work for," Krillin explained.

"Can you take a look at her? She has some implants in her body that do some pretty nasty stuff. Can you see what you can do to help her?" Gohan blurted.

Bulma stopped squishing Suki's cheeks and smiled. "Sure! Of course I'll help. Follow me."

"Thank - Thank you Miss," Suki whispered.

"You don't have to call me Miss or anything. Makes me feel old. Call me Bulma."

"Ok. Thank you Bulma."

Suki and Bulma went into the capsule house followed closely by Krillin , Gohan and the still unconscious Namekian boy. "Here, sit here. Think you could take off some of that armor and stuff for me?" Bulma asked kindly. Suki nooded and began to take her armor off. She was left in her full body spandex suit. She stripped that off as well leaving her in a white low back tank top and matching spandex short shorts. The tight clothing revealed an incredibly thin body with lean - almost dancer like - muscles. That wasn't what everyone was looking at though. It was the sheer amount of scars she had all over her body. There were two that stood out the most. One was a large slash across Suki's back, the other, along the front of her left shoulder down to her arm. She had many smaller scars, some seemed to be years old.

"Whoa, that's a whole lot of scars…" Bulma added nervously.

Suki shrugged.

"The implants are connected to my brain and spinal cord. There's also another implant in my core… My energy source thing. I don't know the correct term for it," Suki Explained. "My physiology is probably different than yours, so I don't know how well this will work."

"Well, I'll take some basic scans with the the equipment I have here, and I'll tell you what I can do." Bulma offered.

Suki nodded. Bulma started to take out some of her scanning equipment. Suki lay on the table awaiting the scans. Gohan and Krillin used this opportunity to exit the house. With Senzu beans available back at home, barely anyone had any scars. Let alone the startling number Suki had. The next hour was slow. They already had one Dragon Ball and didn't feel it was necessary to search for a second one just yet. Suddenly, Gohan and Krillin felt a large energy signature approaching.

"Vegeta's coming!" Krillin cursed.

Before anyone could react, Vegeta had landed in front of them.

"Heh, Kakarot's son and the bald shrimp. Hand over your Dragon Ball, NOW," Vegeta demanded.

"Wait, Vegeta. Someone wants -" Gohan was cut off by a quick blur. The white blur flew past gohan and Krillin tackled Vegeta in a large hug. Suki had a few tears sliding her pale cheeks.

"You idiot. What took you so long," Suki sobbed into Vegeta's armor.

Vegeta was stunned. "Suki? What're you going here? What the hell are you doing with them? Why are you in your underwear?" Vegeta roared.

"Relax. Calm down. I haven't seen you in a year and a half and the first thing you do is yell your face off? Cut me some slack!" Suki sassed.

"Can you answer the questions now?" Vegeta questioned, peeling Suki from him.

"Well, Freeza was searching for the Dragon Balls here and took me with him. These guys rescued me from Freeza, and Bulma was checking my implants," Suki finished, "There, Happy?"

Vegeta didn't know how he felt. They were both finally free from Freeza's grasp, except for Suki's implants - he would figure out how to deal with those later. But saving Suki from Freeza's grasp was supposed to be his job. Instead of voicing all his feelings, Vegeta simply nodded. He scrutinized Suki. "Turn around," Vegeta ordered.

"Why should I do that?" Suki asked sarcastically.

"Just do it," Vegeta sighed, exasperated.

"Fine, whatever you say!" She rotated in an exaggerated motion.

"You got two new big ones,"

"Aww… You noticed," Suki cooed sarcastically, grinning happily.

"Who?"

"Zarbon," Suki said pointing to her shoulder and arm, "And Freeza" she said pointing to her back. Vegeta's fists clenched. "You can't just expect me to be fine when you left me in hell for A FREAKING YEAR AND A HALF," Suki said exasperated, "Plus, I'll be fine from now on. Freeza's a long ways off."

"You say these guys saved you?" Vegeta asked pointing to Krillin and Gohan.

"Yes. Do I need to spell it out for you? They - saved - me. So don't even think of killing them," Suki ordered, "no mutilating either."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered, "I don't take orders from you, you annoying brat."

"You know you love me." Suki nudged. Vegeta smirked and ruffled Suki's hair. It was almost a fatherly gesture. It startled Gohan and Krillin. They were used to the "Destroyer of Planets Vegeta". Not the "almost Daddy like Vegeta". Suki turned to head back inside to grab her clothes. Vegeta walked up to Gohan and Krillin.

"Just because you saved Suki, doesn't mean we're on equal terms, understand?" Vegeta threatened.

Gohan and Krillin, wide eyed, nodded thoroughly. They glanced at each other quickly as to say "Our old Vegeta's back". Suki came out in her black full body spandex and armor. She turned to Gohan. "Can you teach me now? Please? Can you teach me how to sense energy signatures?" Suki begged.

"It may be a bit hard, especially if you've relied on the scouters," Gohan explained nervously.

"I learned it, so can she. She doesn't use scouters anyway," Vegeta added.

"I can speak for myself, thank you very much!" Suki curtly announced.

"What did Vegeta mean?" Krillin asked.

"Freeza wouldn't let me. I design practically every new model, yet I'm not allowed to use them." Suki muttered.

"Let's get started… Um, I've never thought someone before. Basically, you focus on the life energy of things around you," Gohan explained, "the bigger it is, the easier it is to detect."

Suki closed her eyes. Her brows furrowed as she concentrated. Her eyes opened in surprise. She was grinning from ear to ear. "This feeling. It's amazing. I can sense feel you Gohan. And you Krillin. And you Vegeta. You guys are here with me," Suki whispered.

"Good job! That sure was fast!" Gohan complimented.

Suki felt more confident, more proud, more capable than she had ever felt. Quickly, a look of confusion came across Suki's face. "Uh, guys? Don't know if i'm feeling this correctly, but is there someone coming?"

Vegeta shot up from where he had sat down. "She's right! It's Zarbon. He's probably here for Suki and the Dragon balls,"

Gohan and Krillin protectable stood up. Suki had a smug, determined look on her face. "Vegeta, with your max energy level - you're stronger than him. Be careful though. He may transform. Like old times eh?" Suki commented as she edged towards Vegeta.

"Exactly, where I save your ass," Vegeta smugly sneered.

Suki glared angrily up at Vegeta. "I've gotten a hell of a lot better since you've last seen me. That and you don't have these stupid implants in your body capping your power level at 10,000," Suki said defensively, "How about I show you how much I've improved? I'll take Zarbon on for the first round, then you can take over and whoop his sorry behind."

Vegeta smirked, amused, and nodded his consent. Suki turned to Gohan and Krillin.

"I don't usually show off like this. It should be fun. Wow, in just two hours, I've changed into a different person. Maybe I'm drunk on freedom," Suki giggled, "Don't worry about me, ok? I've survived this long. Plus, I need payback from Zarbon. Might as well get it now. Keep that Dragon Ball safe."

Right after Suki finished speaking, Zarbon landed gracefully in the front of the group."Hand over the girl and the Dragon Ball, and I'll consider letting you live," He called out to everyone. Suki was turned to face Zarbon. She quickly glanced back at Gohan and Krillin and gave a (really cute) reassuring smile. Without warning, Suki launched herself in the direction of Zarbon. A split second before she would crash into Zarbon, she phased out of sight and reappeared behind Zarbon. She threw a flurry of well placed kicks and punches knocking Zarbon forward. Her fists and feet glowed with the white aura of her energy. "The hell?" Zarbon sputtered, surprised.

Suki smirked. "Not what you expected?" Chuckling, she leapt forward straight at Zarbon this time. Suki pretended to throw a powerful punch. Zarbon moved to block the punch with the palm of his hand. Using phenomenal speed, Suki grabbed Zarbon's wrist and flipped over Zarbon's head, wrenching him into an awkward position. Suki shot a narrow energy blast at his neck after letting go. Zarbon fell to the ground in a heap.

"Suk's amazing!" Gohan whispered in awe.

"She focuses all her energy straight into her attacks. Even though her energy level is capped at 10,000 she can still do a lot of damage. It seems she's able to raise her power level higher, really quickly to make her attacks stronger. She has gotten better." Vegeta smirked proudly.

Suki and Zarbon continued to clash, exchanging punches and kicks. Suki continued to use her brain, small stature and speed to gain an advantage over Zarbon. Even though he was over two times stronger than her, she seemed to be holding her own.

"Are you done yet? I'm getting bored!" Vegeta called out.

Suki sighed, "I was just starting to have fun too!" Suki jumped back towards the group. "Zarbon's attacks are powerful, but they're slow. He leaves himself open for a little bit every time he throws a punch or a kick. Use that. Your speed is your friend in this battle," Suki whispered. Vegeta stepped up to fight. They engaged in their battle.

"You figured all that out from that little fight?" Krillin marveled.

"Yup. That's why I do ok in most fights. I may not be much in the strength department, bit I have enough brains to make up for that," Suki said. By this time, it was obvious who had the other hand. Vegeta was beating Zarbon into a pulp, forcing him to transform. 

"This battle has been won," Suki muttered.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, "Zarbon's power almost doubled.

"He exchanged what little speed he had for power. Now he's going to be even easier to hit," Suki explained. "Vegeta's going to win. Plus, I did a lot more damage than you think. Every living being has weak spots. It's just a matter of finding them. See how Zarbon is favoring his left side? I concentrated my hits there. So I already wore him down before this too."

Gohan was still extremely impressed by the new girl that had just stumbled into his life. She was an amazing fighter and analyst all in one. Soon enough the battle was won. Vegeta was victorious. He walked over to Krillin and Gohan.

"Now, the Dragon Balls," Vegeta growled threateningly, "Then I'll have all seven"

Suki stepped up and slapped Vegeta upside the head. He crouched into the corner holding his cheek. "What was that for!" Vegeta yelled.

"What part of YOU AREN'T KILLING THESE GUYS do you not understand?" Suki yelled back. She turned to Krillin and Gohan who were suppressing their laughter at this amusing exchange. Everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks. Everyone had stopped in fear.

"No...No… No, no no," Suki muttered as she felt the energy levels coming closer.

"The Ginyu Force is coming," Vegeta confirmed.

 **Taaa daaaa! This was my 2nd chapter! How did you guys like it? Comment and stuff please! :) I really enjoy reading the reviews I get (even though I've only** **gotten** **2 :( It was really fun to read them!) Make my day! Please write a review.**

 **So... I owe sevenkingman2 a response.**

 **sevenkingman2:** **I enjoy reading both the prologue and chapter 1 honestly I at first I thought Suki was an saiyan like Vegeta but then I thought by the way how u perfectly describe every person for an moment I almost thought it really happen I figure if she was an saiyan vegeta would have gave her an little more respect cause she like the last female saiyan even though she's still classify as an baby. I could be wrong though.P.S. "Look at all those Piccolos" totally not racists lol**

 **Ok sevenkingman2, I'm really glad you enjoyed my Prologue and Chapter 1! I can confirm that Suki is not a saiyan. She is an human like alien (sort of like the saiyans in the sense where she looks human). I intend on making Suki and Vegeta's relationship a sort of turbulent one that always resolves itself by the end of the day. I'm glad you found my Piccolo comment funny :) I enjoy making other people laugh.**

 **So yup! This was the first Chapter with a fight scene. I don't know if I did very well... I don't usually like to write fight scenes because it seems** **repetitive and I can't create the real sense of excitement you would feel if you were watching the anime. So... tell me how I did.**

 **I am changing some of the timeline stuff to make things shorter. I really want to focus on the Perfect Cell Arc and the Saiyaman Arc (probably going to add some more arcs as well) with teen and adult Gohan. Especially the Android Saga - I've shorted quite a bit there.**

 **Ok... I'm done now... Rate and review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Torture

**Hi guys! It's been a while since I've updated, but wait no longer! Chapter 3 is here! So... drumroll please... :)**

"Who's the Ginyu Force?" Krillin asked.

"A team of dufusses that are super powerful," Suki explained, "I'll give you stats in a bit." She glanced at Vegeta, "I'm assuming you're helping."

"Fine," Vegeta scowled.

"Ok. The Ginyu Squad is made up of five members. Their leader is called Ginyu, is far more superior than any of the other members of the group. The second in command is Jeice. He's the brains of the group. He's a red humanoid. Then, there's Burter. A blue humanoid. He's the fastest. Next, there's Recoome. He's not much on brains but he's strong. He looks human, except for the fact that he's huge (basically, a red haired hulk dude). Then there's Guldo. He's not much on strength, but he can stop time for as long as he can hold his breath. He has four eyes and green skin," Suki explained. "I know that's a lot of information, but any questions?"

No one answered and Suki continued with her analysis.

"Ok, so now onto weaknesses. Guldo is by far the weakest of the group. He does have psychic abilities, but he's not that strong. Catch him off guard and you win. Recoome is the strongest, and he's fast. Physical attacks work better than energy attacks. You'll do nothing more than shred his clothes with energy attacks. If you need to use them, concentrate your energy. Jeice and Burter always work as a team. You're best bet is to take one of them out. Fight only one of them, don't fight the whole team." Suki went on, "That's pretty much all the information I have."

After a couple of minutes, the Ginyu force appeared behind Gohan, Krillin, Suki and Vegeta. "Yo Vegeta!" Ginyu greeted, smirking. Even though Suki warned them about the Ginyu Force's power and strength, everyone was frozen."So, I'm assuming these are the Seven Dragon Balls?" Ginyu inquired, glancing at the mouth of the cave to the right of everyone. No one said a word.

"Well, if you aren't going to answer me, then I'm just going to have to take them," Captain Ginyu said, "We also have orders to bring the girl back."

"What makes you think we'll make it easy for you?" Vegeta growled, "Do you think we'll just hand them over?"

"No, so we'll probably have to kill you," Ginyu chuckled.

He walked over to the cave and picked up the dragon balls. By manipulating his energy, he lifted the Seven Dragon Balls. They levitated around his shoulders. He glanced over at at Suki. "Well, Freeza doesn't want me to ruin your cute face." Captain Ginyu phased out of sight and appeared instantly in front of Suki and threw a fierce punch to her stomach. She fell to her knees and coughed up a mouthful of blood.

Suki glanced up at Captain Ginyu and smirked. "I'm disappointed Captain. I thought your punch would be much more painful."

"Suki," Vegeta hissed, "Shut up."

"Heh, I think Vegeta has the right idea," Captain Ginyu chuckled, "If it weren't for orders not to hurt you too bad, i'd teach you a lesson you wouldn't forget."

Captain Ginyu delivered a swift blow to Suki's neck, knocking her out cold. He slung her tiny limp body over his shoulder.

"Goodbye Vegeta, have a wonderful time in hell," Ginyu called. Captain Ginyu then flew off with not only Suki, but the Seven Dragon Balls. "Don't have too much fun boys!"

Krillin, Vegeta, and especially Gohan seethe with rage. The remaining members of the Ginyu force (in the attempts of "fairly" designating a member to have the most "fun") played rock-paper-scissors. Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta were all confused for a little while. Guldo was elected to fight the "midgets" (Gohan and Krillin) and Recoome was elected to fight Vegeta. Gohan and Krillin managed to defeat Guldo with Vegeta's help. It was then the battle with Recoome. Krillin was down within the second exchange of attacks. Vegeta went down next. Gohan - realizing he was the last hope, the last hope for his friends he had to bring back, the last hope for his friends on Namek, the last hope for Suki - charged at Recoome. Continuing to attack Recoome, Gohan ended up with a broken neck.

Meanwhile -

Suki woke up with a start when she felt a stinging blow to her face. She gasped, startled. It took a second for her to gain her bearings. She was blindfolded, but she could still feel the thick metal bands attached to her wrists that were also attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling. She could also feel matching cuffs on her ankles and her neck. Her armor and jumpsuit had been removed, but she still had on her tank top and shorts. She assumed she was in the ship's torture chamber which was nothing more than a metal box with a table and many various torture implements lined against the walls.

"I see you're up." A slimy voice hissed.

Suki identified the voice immediately: it was Freeza's. He stood in the corner of the room, standing professionally with his hands behind his back. He stepped forward and roughly grabbed Suki's chin. "I'm disappointed in you Suki" His hand lowered, "I thought you would know Better!" Suki's head was wrenched to the side because of the strong open handed slap Freeza just dealt.

"You won't enjoy this one bit my dear," He hissed. Freeza stalked around his helpless victim and licked his lips, hungry for the taste of her blood, the sound of her screams, and the sight of her tears. He tentatively placed his hand on the back of her neck and lowered it down, sending cold shivers through Suki's spine. The chains above her clinked quietly as she flinched, waiting for the inevitable, long, torture session she had ahead of her.

"You know what? We're going to try something different today," He purred. Freeza, using a remote, undid the chains holding Suki up and she dropped into a crumpled heap on the floor. The cuffs on her wrists and ankles snapped together as he continued altering the controls.

"How do you like my new toy?" He asked as he threw Suki onto the table. Suki's restraints attached to the table. Her hands were bound above her head, her ankles immobilized, and her neck frozen and she spread across the length of the table.

She heard some clunking as Freeza stalked over to her. "Let's see what these do," He purred. "Don't move!" He plunged a needle into Suki's arm and pushed the plunger. To Suki, it felt like her blood had turned into lava. As time passed, the pain only grew. Suki heard screams and cries of pain. She realized they were hers. This pain she was feeling was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. Either her body got used to it, or the effects wore off, but soon, the noises she was making changed to whimpers.

"Oh-ho! I think I like that one. You make wonderful noises with it," He murmured. "How about we try this one. It's a truth serum! Let's find out all your secrets!"He injected Suki with another needle and pushed the plunger. This one hurt even more. It felt like her head was being forced open. She cried once more, but the pain quickly subsided to throbbing.

"Ok. Let's see… Who do you hate most in the world." It seemed as if another person controlled her. Suki's mouth opened to speak almost instantly after the questions was answered.

"You." She whispered.

"I figured as much." Freeza chuckled. "Now let's see. Who are the people you care about."

Suki fought her hardest not to answer the question, or to lie and give a false answer, but she wasn't able to. Seconds later, she stuttered out the names of the people that had meaning in her life. "Vegeta, Krillin-" She paused, fighting even more. She couldn't let Freeza know about Gohan.

"And?" Freeza coaxed.

"Gohan," She whispered, tears falling into the blindfold.

"Who's that?"

"One of the Earthlings that rescued me."

"Rescued? My my Suki, such strong words. Which one was it?"

"The boy."

"Now I know who to torture longest in front of you," Freeza teased playfully, "Now… What do you hate most about our - playtimes." Suki knew there was no point in resisting any longer. Whatever Freeza had injected into her had taken over her mind. There was no fighting back. "The restraints. The helplessness. The inability to do anything without your permission. The humiliation of everything you do to me." She hissed.

"I see," Freeza muttered. "I'm bored now. How about we move on Suki dear." Suki internally hissed. As she heard Freeza choose another syringe. He stabbed it into another arm. This time, without much of a show, and pushed the plunger. Instantly, Suki felt her heart rate increase. Her body began violently thrashing against the restraints. She felt a rumbling in her lung and began coughing violently, coughing up blood and spraying it everywhere. This continued for a few minutes until Suki thought she was going to pass out because she was straining against the collar around her neck, restraining the amount of air she was receiving. Then the drug faded. Suki stopped thrashing and layed still, panting, exhausted.

Freeza reached for another syringe, but the door opened. Captain Ginyu stood in the doorway. "Sir, I have located three Namekians. I am going to head out now." He said with reverence.

"Oh, Captain, so good to see you. I think I'll take care of it actually. Just give me a second." Freeza stood over the frail form of Suki's battered body. "Well dear. It seems that I must go. I'll leave you in the capable hands of the Captain here." He exited the room, handing Ginyu the remote that controlled Suki's restraints on the way out. "You can bring her outside with you. Don't hurt her too badly. I'm going to have fun with her later. You are not permitted under any circumstances to remove the cuffs or collar. If she misbehaves, strip her naked. I'm told she hates it." He cooed loud enough for Suki to hear. She shuddered.

"Yes master," Ginyu responded obediently.

Freeza left the room. Ginyu stepped into the dimly lit room with the remote control. He detached her all her bindings from the table and the bindings around her ankles snapped apart. Even though her wrists were still bound together, she was grateful for the freedom. She relaxed against the table. She felt a rough hand pull her by the collar to her feet. She was wobbly on her feet because of the sheer amount of drugs that had just been pumped into her system. Suki ripped off her blindfold, almost collapsing in the process because she couldn't hold herself up.

Captain Ginyu dragged Suki along by the collar of her blood flecked tank top wordlessly. He pulled her through the corridors of the ship. "Let's head outside. I'm tired of this stuffy ship," Ginyu said. Leading Suki outside. She still found it difficult to walk, and Ginyu ended up just dragging her outside by the collar of her jumpsuit once again.

Back to the Z fighters

When all hope seemed lost for the Z fighters, Goku (late as always) jumped down from the sky. He kneeled down beside Gohan and fed him a Senzu bean, coaxing him gently to swallow. Seconds later, Gohan jumped up to his feet, embracing his father.

"Dad! You're here!" He cried piteously into Goku's gi. "They're really strong! Be careful!"

"I'll be fine. You've been through a lot Gohan," Goku said as he patted Gohan on the head, "I've got to give Krillin a Senzu."Gohan nodded as he sniffled and pulled away. Goku and Gohan flew over to where Krillin's broken body lay. Goku gave Krillin a Senzu bean and he was up on his feet. Throughout all of this, Jeice and Burter were awestruck.

"Those midgets were almost dead!" Jeice exclaimed.

"What the hell did that other guy give them?" Burter growled.

Goku placed his hand on Gohan and Krillin's heads and sensed their memories. He nodded. "You guys have sure been through a lot. But now I know that Vegeta helped you, Bulma's safe, and that the Dragon Balls were taken away. And about Suki."

Goku glanced at the injured Vegeta, and without a second thought threw him a senzu bean. "Eat it!" Goku called. Vegeta tentatively put it into his mouth and bit down onto it. Soon after, he stood up surprised at the miraculous healing that had just occurred.

Goku turned to face Recoome. "Leave this planet peacefully and I won't have to fight you," He threatened.

Recoome the others members of the Ginyu Force laughed. Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta stood awestruck at Goku's calmness. Goku defeated Recoome with ease. Burter was next. Jeice, trembling in fear, was given the choice by Goku to leave, and leave he did! Jeice ran away with his tail between his legs.

Gohan and Krillin flew over to Goku, cheering at the victory. Vegeta stalked over and quickly ended Recoome and Burter's existence in this dimension.

"What was that for?" Goku yelled, "They couldn't even move!"

"You don't understand anything," Vegeta hissed angrily, looking off into the distance.

"What does that mean?" Goku challenged.

"They took Suki!" Vegeta roared, "Do you know idea what hell Freeza's putting her through right now!" It felt as if all the air were sucked away. The scary realization donned on Krillin and Gohan: their new friend could be hurt, their new friend is possibly getting tortured right now, their new friend could be dead. "He's not going to kill her. She's too valuable to him." Vegeta hissed, "Pain is a given. He's most likely going to torture her and make her feel the most amount of pain she's ever felt in her life." The Earthling's eyes went wide. As they realized that this was no time to celebrate.

"Not only that, but Freeza has the Dragon balls! He's probably made his wish by now!"

"Wait. He doesn't know the words," Goku pointed out, "He can't summon Shenlong!"

Meanwhile, Jeice had made it back to Captain Ginyu. "Jeice, Recoome, Burter. They're all dead!" He exclaimed, "It's all Vegeta and those Earthlings' fault."

Suki's heart fluttered. They were alive. Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, they were all alive. They had survived the Ginyu force. Ginyu cursed under his breath. He glanced back at Suki and told Jeice to give him a minute. He dragged her (again by the collar of her shirt because he seemed fascinated by seeing how far he could stretch it) through the ship threw her into a cell in the basement of the ship. He attached her wrist bindings to a chain hanging from the ceiling. After pausing for a second, he wordlessly ripped her tank tops and her shorts, and threw them onto the floor, leaving her completely nude. Suki squeaked when the cold air touched her bare skin.

"You freaking bastard," Suki roared at the Captain, pulling her knees up a little bit to try to shield her body as much as she could, "I'm going to freaking castrate you!" The captain smirked. Using the remote, he quickly fastened her ankle cuffs to a ring in the floor, wrenching her legs from her body, putting her small, scarred body on completely display. She was completely immobilized, helpless, humiliated, and she absolutely hated it.

"I'll be back soon," Captain Ginyu said.

The door closed, leaving Suki in the dimly lit, tiny, metal cell, hanging from the ceiling like a piece of meat at the butcher's shop. She could feel some blood drip down from the three areas where Freeza had injected her with the drugs trickle down her body. Her wrists were already beginning to become sore from holding her weight up. Her stomach and neck were starting to bruise from the blows that Captain Ginyu had dealt her earlier. Suki began involuntarily shaking. Silent sobs racked her body and tears fell down her cheeks. Freeza knew exactly how to mess with her mind. The feeling of helplessness and humiliation enveloped her as she slowly drowned in her sorrow.

 **Well guys! How did you like it? Well, since it's been a while since I've posted a chapter, I owe a few people replies.**

 **joharasbel: Keep up the good work**

 **Me: Will do! I'll try to post chapters more often too! :)**

 **EgyLynx: ... Let's see...**  
 **... What cam...**

 **Me: Hi EgyLynx. I'm not sure I understand? Looked it up and still don't get it :)**

 **Sevenkingman2:** **Thx for answering my question and I hope u keep going this is an great story that I will really like to see go far. plus keep up with the jokes**

 **Me: Will do Mr. Seven King man 2! I'll take this as far as I can go!**

 **SeraphNoir: Love It, can't wait for more!**

 **Me: Welp! More is to come :)**

 **Guest: W** **ill you make future suki and future gohan appear with trunks to the past**

 **Me: Well... not to give too much away, but Gohan's dead in the future, and Suki can't come. I've got that part planned out. There is a Future Suki and Gohan - their names will be mentioned, but they will not show up.**

 **Welp! Goodbye until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Freedom

**Ok people! Hello! This is the fourth chapter of my FanFiction. I hope you like it! I'm probably going to be updating about once a** **week ish... It depends I guess... Well, without further** **adieu - Chapter 4!**

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Krillin were discussing their plans. Soon after they discovered that Freeza was heading in the direction of the Great Elder's home, Captain Ginyu and Jeice landed next to them. "Hello boys," Ginyu called.

Suki wasn't with them. Worried and infuriated, Gohan hissed, seething in anger. "Where's Suki? What have you done with her!" the young Saiyan Half-breed demanded loudly.

Ginyu and Jeice chuckled, clearly amused. "She's still alive, but she's a bit tied up at the moment. You should probably worry about yourselves rather than Freeza's little slave." Ginyu advised.

Goku glanced back at his son. "Gohan," he whispered, "Go with Krillin. Find the Dragon Balls and make our wish. Go now." Gohan looked hesitant. Then he nodded, Krillin and Gohan took off as fast as they could in the direction of the cave where Bulma had set up camp so they could grab the Dragon Ball Radar.

"They're getting away!" Jeice yelled.

"Don't worry about the small fry." Ginyu ordered.

"Let's go!" Goku called out, getting into his fighting stance. Vegeta smirked and leapt into the air. He had better things than fighting Captain Ginyu right now. He had to find Suki and the Dragon Balls. He flew off into the direction of

"Vegeta!" Goku bellowed, letting his guard down.

"An opening!" Ginyu then elbowed Goku in the face, catching Goku of guard and throwing him back. They exchanged blows and ki blasts. It was obvious that Goku had surpassed all of Ginyu's expectations. Ginyu then raised his power to near his maximum and challenged Goku to do the showed off by using his Kaioken technique, blowing them away by raising his power to 180,000.

"How could a mere Saiyan have come this far?" Jeice muttered in awe and fear under his breath.

Captain Ginyu, then realized that he wanted Goku's body for his own. He removed his scouter and threw it to Jeice and wounded himself. He then proceeded to switch bodies with (in Ginyu's body) freaked out. Jeice threw Captain Ginyu (In Goku's body) his scouter, and they flew off back to the ship.

~ Meanwhile ~

Freeza had made it to The Great Elder's house. Dende was already on his way to meet Krillin and Gohan, and passed the fearsome genocidal maniac on his way here. Ignoring the "weakling" freeza pushed on to learn the secrets of the Dragon balls. Nial stepped out from the hut.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Freeza, and I want my wish granted by your Dragon Balls. I have gathered all seven, but I don't know what to do next. I want you to tell me. How do I get my wish."

"I may not tell you."

"Oh-ho! You do know that I can kill you without a second thought, correct?"

"Then do so. I must warn you, the one inside is the Great Elder. His life force sustains the Dragon Balls. If he were to die, the Dragon Balls would become mere rocks."

"May I see him?"

"I cannot permit you from going any further. One with such evil in his heart shall not see The Great Elder."

Freeza, ignoring Nail's comment, blasted a hole on the top of the roof and levitated to meet the Great Elder. "You are different than other Namekians," Freeza commented, "Now tell me, how to I get my wish?"

The Great Elder turned up to look at Freeza. "As Nial said. We cannot tell one with such great evil in his heart."

"Even if it means the death of this young man here?"

"Nail is our planet's sole warrior."

"If you wish to fight, let us fight away from the Great Elder. He is near death."

Freeza shrugged. "Very well."

They flew off to a clearing, a ways away from where the Great Elder lay. They commenced with their battle.

Back to Vegeta -

Vegeta was flying as fast as he could to Freeza's ship. His heart was pounding and he was breathing a bit more heavily than usual. Ginyu had said that Suki was still alive; for now. Vegeta had seen how badly Freeza treated Suki's body during their torture sessions. She might not last long. He blasted open one of the doors and stormed through loudly through the ship, opening up doors frantically. He felt the Earthlings' energy signatures getting closer, but he didn't care. The only thing he was worried about, was making sure the one thing in his life that he cared about, was safe. He finally opened the door to the cell that Suki was being held in. He inhaled sharply. Hanging in front of him was the naked, unmoving body of Suki. Her head was down, leaning against her chest. You could clearly see the bruises on her stomach, the rivulets of dried blood down her upper body, and her deathly pale face. He sighed in relief when he saw her frail, bruised, and scarred chest move up and down. He cut the chains that she was hanging from and ripped the ring that held her to the floor apart. Then he, more carefully, cut through the cuffs on each of her limbs.

She stirred and opened her eyes, but Suki's eyes were dead. Usually, her sparkling dark brown eyes were windows into her mind and soul. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control the emotions in her eyes. Vegeta was startled. "What the hell did those twisted bastards do to you?" He asked as he stroked her pale face.

Suki attempted to talk, but burst into a fit of coughing. She began coughing up blood once more. Vegeta, startled, carried her to the infirmary. He was about to put Suki in a regeneration tank, but Suki shook her head weakly and motioned to an IV drip. He set her down onto the bed and attempted to turn the machine. Suki guided the needle into a large vein on her wrist and sighed as the machine began clearing all the drugs out from her system. After a few seconds, she gained the strength to speak. She motioned to the scabs that had formed over the areas that Freeza had injected her. "Freeza decided to test out some drugs I was his test subject." She whispered.

Vegeta was furious. His fists clenched. His eyes glazed over with fury. Suki knew she had to distract him before he destroyed the entire ship.

"Vegeta." Suki whispered. " You know how badly I hate being naked. Could you grab me some clothes please?"

Vegeta instantly snapped out of his trance and nodded. He came back into the infirmary with Suki's usual outfit: shorts, tank-top, Black jumpsuit, Armor, gloves and boots. He helped slide her into her outfit. It was then that Gohan and Krillin came bursting into the infirmary. Krillin sighed in relief when he saw that Suki was ok. Gohan nearly choked up when his eyes met Suki's. He rushed forward and embraced her. Suki shied away, tears in her eyes. Everyone else was surprised, including Vegeta. It was obvious that they each had crushes on each other, why was Suki shying away.

"Don't touch me. Don't even look at me." Suki whispered. "I don't deserve it."

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, concerned. Suki stayed silent and looked down. "Suki, what's wrong?"

"I told Freeza the location of you planet! Once he's done here, he's going to go to Earth!" Suki cried.

Vegeta was confused. "He had the coordinates of Nappa and my scouters. How could he not know the coordinates?"

"When I was lonely, I would listen to transmissions from your scouters. When I found out that you were going to ditch your mission and defy Freeza's orders, I cut off the signal. No one would be able to track your scouter. No one would be able to listen in on your conversations. I entered in fake coordinates a dozen sectors away and faked the transmissions." Suki explained softly. "But now he knows the coordinates of Earth." She had betrayed the only friends she had ever had, and she felt terrible.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have told him if you didn't have to. Vegeta told us about what Freeza does to you," Gohan said reassuringly, patting Suki on the hand.

Suki shook her head. "You act as if everything is ok." She whimpered.

"And you act as if the universe is ending." Krillin said, slightly exasperated, "We'll manage somehow."

Suki didn't believe that, but she would do her best. She checked her vital signs on the machine she was attached to and turned it off and pulled out the needle. She jumped off the table and started stretching.

"I'll get you some Battle Armor. It'll offer you more protection." Suki motioned.

"What happened to the Dragon Balls?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well… um… it didn't work." Krillin said, "The way we summon Earth's Dragon Balls didn't work on the Namekian ones."

Vegeta scowled. They still didn't know how to summon the Dragon Balls. Suki entered a room full of different sized spandex suits, boots, and armor. She threw Gohan and Krillin a set each and asked them to try them on. Suki then turned back to the rows of armor. She peeled off the one designated for her, with the despicable seal, and threw it to the ground and launched a ki blast, completely disintegrating it. She turned to a rack of armors with the same seal and did the same for each, almost religiously. She then pulled on a regular piece of armor. She turned to Gohan and smiled sweetly. Everyone headed outside. Vegeta eyed the seven Dragon Balls, but Suki glared at him and Vegeta comically pretended he wasn't looking. It was then that Jeice and Ginyu (in Goku's body showed up).

Krillin stepped up, "Hey! Goku, you're back!" He reached up to pat Ginyu on the back. Ginyu was smirking, in a way that Goku never would. Krillin couldn't tell, but Gohan could. "Krillin! That isn't my dad!" He yelled.

Krillin was smacked away abruptly by Goku. "Goku! Stop! You're being controlled by hypnosis or something!"

That was when Goku (In captain Ginyu's injured body showed up). "That's not me! That's Captain Ginyu. I'm Goku! He switched bodies with me!"

"Krillin's my dad! The one in Captain Ginyu's body is my dad!" Gohan yelled out.

"Kick his butt!" Goku (Still in Ginyu's body) yelled.

Gohan and Krillin did hesitate a little bit before they launched into their attacks, but Suki on the other hand wasted no time before rushing forward to punch the living daylights out of Captain Ginyu. Even with her Power Level capped at 10,000, Suki was able to do a lot more damage than anyone thought possible. Her anger made it possible for her to concentrate more of her energy into her attacks. Not only that, but Captain Ginyu wasn't able to control the Ki of Goku's body.

"What the hell?" Ginyu yelled as Suki kicked him in the face. "This body should be able to produce a power level of over 180,000! Why isn't this working!"

"Idiot!" Goku yelled from down below, "You can't control the ki of my body! You could never pull off a Kaio Ken!"

Suki growled again and attacked Ginyu with another level of intensity. Krillin and Gohan had finally decided to join in. Jeice, as in the previous battle, was edging away from the fight, ready to run away again.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Vegeta grunted, "You're going to fight me."

Vegeta quickly ended Jeice's time in this dimension and turned to Ginyu (in Goku's body) and angrily started knocking him around. Ginyu was impressed with Vegeta's strength, and decided that he wanted that body because Goku's body wasn't working out the way he expected. As Ginyu lay splayed out on the floor, beaten, bloody. "Switch!" He yelled, aiming for Vegeta's body.

"I can get my body back!" Goku thought as he threw himself in front of Vegeta. Goku gasped in pain. "Good to have my body back," he winced. Because of the damage everyone did to his body, he was barely able to move.

Ginyu roared in anger, trapped in his old body, and attempted to switch bodies with Vegeta once more. His attempt was foiled because Goku threw a frog in between Ginyu and Vegeta. The battle was won.

Gohan and Krillin helped Goku stand. "Thanks guys," he whispered.

"I'll help you into a regeneration tank. It'll help heal you," Suki said, as she began walking back to Freeza's ship.

"You know it would be easy to just wipe you pathetic Earthlings off the face of this world," Vegeta snickered.

"Don't even think about it," Suki said, almost ignoring Vegeta's statement. "You and I both know that we'll need all the help we can get when we fight Freeza."

Vegeta scowled. He knew Suki was right. Suki continued to lead Gohan, Krillin and Goku to the infirmary. She opened a regeneration tank and placed an oxygen mask over Goku's face. Suki expertly started the healing process and released the healing gel.

"He should be all good in about 45 minutes." Suki said.

Krillin quickly headed out, leaving Gohan and Suki to make their way outside at their own pace. Gohan slowly edged closer.

"You don't have to be afraid Suki." He whispered. "I know you've been through a lot, but if you want to talk about it, just let me know."

Suki smiled and her cheeks felt warm. "I-I've never really had anyone tell me that before," She whispered quietly.

Gohan's heart fluttered. "No matter what Freeza has told you, you are amazing," He smiled. Both Suki and Gohan were stunned at the words that came out of Gohan's mouth. Suki raised her eyebrows. She was surprised. She had never had anyone tell her she's amazing. "And I'm being completely honest." He added.

Suki smiled and stopped walking. She turned to face Gohan. "I'll be too." She said as she grabbed his hand and put it on her strong, beating heart. "You will always have a special place in my heart. Forever."

Gohan and Suki both blushed strongly. Suki dropped Gohan's hand and turned to walk outside. Vegeta had decided to take a nap. Krillin was sitting beside the Dragon Balls, in deep thought. Suki and Gohan decided to sit next to him. It was then that Dende flew over and landed beside the three of them.

"We've got to make your wishes now!" He said frantically, "The Great Elder may not live much longer!"

Everyone frantically picked up the Dragon Balls and set them down in a clearing nearby.

"Hurry, make your wish," Suki encouraged.

Dende summoned the Dragon and the sky went dark.

"You have summoned me," Porunga bellowed. "I shall now grant you three wishes."

"Three?" Krillin and Gohan exclaimed in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Dende asked, "Well, what's your first wish?"

"Bring back all the people killed by the Saiyans on Earth." Krillin said.

Dende repeated the wish in Namekian. "I cannot. Only one person may be wished back at a time." Parunga stated.

"Gohan!" Piccolo called through King Kai's telepathy. "Bring me back and to Namek with your first wish. If you wish me back, Kame will come back. We are as one! Then Earth's Dragon Balls will come back too."

"Guys, we need to wish Piccolo back and bring him here with our first wish." Gohan ordered.

Dende made the wish. Gohan looked around expectantly. "Where is he? I thought you brought him here?"

"Here?" Dende asked, "I just asked Porunga to transport him to Namek!"

"Well, he should arrive soon," Gohan said.

Suki's eyes widened in fear. "Guys… Freeza… he's coming. And he's coming straight for us!" Suki whispered. She looked desperately at Gohan. "Please. Please use one of your wishes to take the implants out of my body. I'm beggin you. Freeza's just going to use it against you."

Dende made Suki's wish. She was enveloped in white light. The moment the light stopped, Suki's energy level skyrocketed. Gohan, Krillin and Dende all stood in awe. Her dark brown hair was flowing with her energy and she had a sparkle in her eye that lit her entire face up. She looked happy for the first time. "Free," She whispered. "Finally free."

Her high level Ki had woken up Vegeta. He had rushed over to where he saw Parunga. He grabbed Gohan by the collar of his bodysuit. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He roared. "Freeza is almost here! Freeza is almost here! You need to make me immortal if you want to live!"

"Wait! We still have one wish left!" Gohan stuttered.

"Gohan… You shouldn't have told him that!" Krillin hissed.

"Vegeta may not be the best, but he's worlds better than Freeza." Suki pointed out as she lowered her Ki back down.

"Fine. Dende, give Vegeta his wish." Krillin sighed.

Dende hesitantly turned to Parunga and started making the wish. It was then that the Dragon Balls turned to stone and the sky changed back to its natural color.

"What happened?" Vegeta demanded.

"The Great Elder has passed." Dende sighed sadly. "The Dragon Balls are no more.

"Do you know what will happen now?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"You will be beaten to death inch by bloody inch!" Freeza roared from atop the cliff that overlooked the clearing. "You took away my chance at immortality! You will know my wrath" He had appeared just in time to see the Dragon disappear and to hear Dende say that the Dragon Balls are no more.

Freeza leapt down from the cliff and saw Suki. "Suki!" He barked, "Come here!"

Suki stood defiantly. "No," She whispered, at first - her voice unsure, but then strong. "No."

"What? What did you just say?" Freeza demanded, brandishing the remote that he used to use to control Suki's Ki.

"No. I said no."

"Are you sure?" He hissed.

"Try it. Press that stupid ass button. It doesn't matter anymore."

Freeza furiously pressed buttons and twisted dials on the remote. "What the hell is wrong with this blasted thing!?" Freeza cursed.

"My implants are gone." Suki said proudly as she raised her Ki higher and higher. "You can't control me anymore." Unlike the other Z fighters, she didn't yell when she raised her Ki. The fact that she said everything at the same volume only made her seem more intimidating.

Freeza, for the first time - looked scared. But as he was too stubborn and proud, he covered that look with a smirk. "Then you'll have to die along with your friends." He hissed. "I'll make you watch your friends die. First Vegeta."

Suki, unlike most five year olds, didn't get scared. She grew angry, and as her anger grew, her ki grew again.

"Then the bald one," Freeza purred as Suki's ki grew again. "Then, I'll make that little half breed of a monkey you like so much die, slowly and painfully."

Suki's ki went through the roof. Her eyes and heart were full of pure hatred. Freeza had struck a nerve. She was furious. All the anger, all the hatred she had felt during her years of torture were resurfacing. Her anger was explosive and volatile. Her anger was dangerous. She had enough power inside her to blow up a couple dozen planets, and it was all directed towards one person. She felt her soul dripping in hatred and she could feel herself slipping away. Some part of her wanted to let go and let the hatred overcome her. She was fully prepared to kill: something she absolutely hated before. A cool hand was placed on Suki's shoulder.

"Don't lose yourself to the anger. You're a much better fighter when you think" Vegeta whispered. "Use it. Don't let it use you."

Suki as ripped back into reality. Her power was still there, but her mind was back. She nodded towards Vegeta. "I have friends to protect now. If I die today, I'll die trying to protect them," Suki vowed to herself. She stepped forward and assumed her fighting stance. Freeza stood there, looking bored. She analyzed his stance quickly and attacked, landing several well placed blows all over Freeza's body. She released a Ki close range ki blast into Freeza's stomach, sending him stumbling back. She was moving much quicker than she ever thought possible. She still wasn't used to the huge amount of energy flowing through her body.

"Fight me!" Suki roared.

"I need him to attack in order to see his fighting pattern," Suki thought internally.

Suki resumed her fighting stance, waiting for freeza's attacks. Freeza phased out of sight for a split second. Suki anticipated where he would appear and turned around quickly, landing a kick to Freeza's jaw. She backflipped away from him quickly and crouched back into her fighting stance.

"So he's using speed, trying to throw me off. Making his attacks so fast I need to anticipate them because I can't see them. Smart," Suki thought.

She felt someone come to her side. It was Gohan. "I'm not going to let you die alone," he whispered.

Suki felt a warm and fuzzy feeling she had never felt before in her stomach. Suki smiled. "Who says we're going to die today?" Suki whispered. "I'm trying to analyze his movements to see what'll be the best form of attack."

Gohan nodded. Both felt a blur beside them as Vegeta rushed forward. He knew Suki. He knew what she was trying to do. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks trying to provoke Freeza into attacking. Vegeta launched into the air and Freeza followed.

"Perfect!" Suki muttered. Her brain was working in overdrive analyzing Freeza's movements. "Gohan, charge a ki blast for me, as strong as you can make it. Aim it right below Freeza."

Gohan nodded and charged his ki blast. "Masenko," Gohan yelled.

Suki shot out two rope like ki blasts that extended out of her hands. He wrapped them around Freeza's ankles and pulled. "Now Gohan!" she ordered.

"Ha!" Gohan yelled launching the ki blast straight into Freeza's back.

The dust around the crater made by the impact of Freeza slamming into the ground settled, leaving an unphased Freeza. His battle jacket was in shreds, but he stood unphased. "My, my. You are much better than I thought you would be. I may have to use my next form today!" Freeza chuckled.

"Use it," Vegeta challenged cockily, "Let's see your next form."

Freeza walked out of the crater chuckling. "It seems monkeys will be idiots as always. Very well, I'll grant your wish." Everyone but Vegeta stood tense in their fighting stances. Freeza's ki went through the roof, grew to seven feet tall, his horns grew, and his body bulked up. "How's that for starters," he purred. It was time for the real battle to begin.

 **So peeps! This was the 4th chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews about anything really. If you liked it, if you didn't like it (so I can make it better) questions and overall just anything.**

 **Joharasbel:** **thanks for the chapter cant wait till the next one live long and prosper**

 **Me: Thank you Joharasbel for being a dedicated reader! I'm glad there's another Trekkie out there! Live long and Prosper to you too!**

 **I owe "Guest" a response**

 **Guest: Who will Suki live with**

 **Me: Well, it's going to be pretty simple earlier on (Android Saga, Cell Saga) but it get's more complicated later on. But Suki will spend most of her time at the Son household.**

 **I'm pretty far on my story, but editing and typing are a pain so that's why I don't post as often as some people would like. I'm going to try to type more often and stuff. But, again, please leave you feedback and stuff.**

 **Also, if you have any ideas about where this story should go, send it to my PM. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Victory

**Ok guys! Chapter 5! I've been working a bit more on making the chapters a bit longer and stuff. I hope these are a good length.** **Let me know please! Now...** **Onwards with CHAPTER 5!**

Suki cursed under her breath, and launched her attack. Freeza made an attempt to swat her away, but Suki phased out of sight and dodged him and spun around and sent a powerful kick to his face. She flipped over his face and threw a flurry of very powerful ki powered punches.

"I'm surprised. You actually managed to land a blow on me dear Suki," Freeza spat. "I still have one more form before my true form. Now who to kill next… How about you!" Freeza lunged towards Krillin, impaling him in the side. Freeza threw Krillin towards the water.

"Krillin" Gohan and Suki yelled. They both tried to fly down to save him, but Freeza blocked them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Freeza cooed.

"You… you… Monster!" Gohan roared charging headfirst. Gohan's ki multiplied tenfold as his anger grew. He attacked Freeza with everything he had, catching him off guard. Freeza was thrown into a cluster of boulders. "Dende! Go get Krill-" Gohan didn't get a chance to finish as Freeza flew up, hitting Gohan in the stomach. Gohan coughed up blood, his body almost folding in half. He fell to the ground.

"I think you should worry about yourself, boy," Freeza growled.

"Gohan!" Suki yelled, attempting to fly towards Gohan's twisted body.

"Not so fast!" Freeza roared. He phased out of sight and turned up right in front of Suki.

"Damn you," Suki hissed as she launched herself towards Freeza. "You'll pay for that." She unleashed a volley of punches, kicks, and ki blasts. It seemed that Suki was actually winning the battle. After one brutal combination, Freeza was sent flying towards the ground. When Freeza looked up at the furious Suki, the look of slight fear returned. Suki's strength scared him. Freeza then decided to power up to his third form. His energy level raised again and he leapt up confidently. Suki's tried power level raised higher to match Freeza's, but it was obvious who had the upper hand in this battle. He snickered as he threw Suki to the ground. After carving deep trenches with her body, she came to a stop in front of a rock formation.

Vegeta, angered by that sight, launched into the battle but was easily knocked down. Freeza quickly dropped down to the crater that Vegeta had formed with his body and began brutally assaulting Vegeta.

A sudden Ki blast got Freeza's attention. Piccolo, on top of a nearby rock formation, stood, cape billowing in the wind. "Freeza!" He roared, "You will pay for all the crimes you have committed on this planet and everywhere else!" Piccolo and Freeza began their dual. At first, with Piccolo's newfound power from merging with Nial, it seemed as if Piccolo had the upper hand. But soon, it was revealed that Freeza was just playing with him. Piccolo was easily knocked down by Freeza.

Back at Freeza's ship, Goku was still recovering from his wounds. "Hold on guys. Hold on, just a little bit longer," Goku thought.

Freeza floated in the air, observing the damage he had caused. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He murmured as he flew to the ground. He walked to the crater where Gohan lay unconscious. "Let's play with the little monkey half breed," Freeza smirked.

"Gohan…" Piccolo whispered, unable to find the strength to defend his student and friend.

Freeza lifted Gohan by the collar of his suit and began brutally beating him. He threw Gohan down to the floor and began to crush his head. Gohan screamed in agony. "That's it! Scream! Beg for Mercy!" Freeza manically cackled.

Suki was awoken by Gohan's screams of pain. She felt the deep rage within her resurface her. This time, there was no one telling her to stay calm. With that, she let her anger, and therefore her energy go. She was stronger than Piccolo. She launched up silently and began brutally attacking Freeza, without saying a word.

It seemed as if Suki would win the battle, until, "Looks like I'll have to use my true form… didn't think I would have to use it. Only fitting I use it against you…" Freeza smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Suki growled.

He just chuckled, then he roared as he was engulfed in light created by his energy. Once he was done, Freeza stood there in his final form. Ready for battle. "How do you like it Suki?" Freeza cooed.

"You didn't answer my freaking question. And just because you grew a nose doesn't make you any better!"

"You my dear Princess," He sneered, adding emphasis on the word Princess, "Are very special indeed. It's a shame you have to die today."

The battle was now in Freeza's favor. It was very apparent that Suki was beginning to tire. Freeza, now at his final form, was just getting started. As Suki was knocked down once again, Freeza called out to her. "You can just stay down, and I'll make it quick."

Suki stood once again: bloody and bruised, her armor nearly gone and her spandex torn and bloody. Yet, Suki stood up determined. Everyone else, healed by Dende, stood behind her backing her up. They launched themselves into the air, attacking Freeza from all sides. He knocked Suki down from the air using a ki blast. She plummeted to the ground. Dende ran out from a nearby outcropping of rock and quickly healed her. Freeza noticed that Dende's ability, and shot a Ki blast at the young Namekian boy as he finished healing Suki. He was dead before his body hit the floor. One by one, each of the fighters fell. Vegeta was the most badly wounded, as he didn't know when to give up. He was fighting for every breath he took.

Just as Freeza was going to start the actually killing of his so-called "execution", Goku appeared. "Freeza!" he roared, "You will fight me now!"

Freeza looked up amused "Another monkey here to challenge me?" he chuckled.

Goku surveyed the battlefield. His son, his best friend, his old enemy, his new enemy. They all lay there, broken and bloody because of Freeza.

"Kak-kakarot," Vegeta croaked, "there's something you should know. Our home planet… it wasn't destroyed by a meteor - it was destroyed… by him." Vegeta used the last of his strength to point at Freeza. He had tears streaming down his proud face. "Kill hi. For you people. Kill him," Vegeta begged. A moment later, Vegeta's heart stopped. He was dead.

Suki's cry of pure anguish could be heard for miles around. She leapt down to Vegeta's body and clutched it to her chest.

"My I love that sound!" Freeza shrilled. "Will you make it when I kill everyone else too?"

Ignoring Freeza, he moved to Suki and Vegeta's body. "That was heard for you. I'm proud I got to know you Vegeta," Goku said solemnly. With a ki blast, Goku dug a grave for him.

Suki quietly dragged his body to the grave, and gently placed him in the shallow hole. "I remember when I was crying when I first saw someone die in front of me. You said to 'Suck it up. You'll get used to it'." Suki reminisced as she chuckled. "I'm never going to get used to this damn thing. You idiot, why did you have to go and leave me all alone here." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed into Vegeta's chest. "Goodbye. Goodbye Vegeta."

"If you're done with all the sentimental stuff, what do you say about resuming the fighting?" Freeza laughed .

With renewed strength she had discovered after witnessing Vegeta's death, she limped over to where Goku stood. "I don't' know how useful I'll be, but I'll back you up," She whispered.

Goku smiled at the young, immensely strong - both mentally and physically - young girl in admiration. Gohan limped to stand alongside his father.

"Heh, looks like you all want to die early," Freeza hissed, "Who should I kill first?" Freeza lifted his hand and a very small, condensed ball of powerful ki shot out of his hand.

It flew to Krillin's body, and he was lifted into the air. "Goku!" Krillin cried the next moment, Krillin was gone. He was blown to bits and pieces by Freeza.

"Krillin… Krillin, Krillin!" Goku whispered in anger. Goku furiously glared at Freeza. His heart pounded, his vision blurred. He felt his ki spike. "YOU KILLED HIM!" He roared in fury."

In a glorious flash of light, Goku transformed. His hair was golden and his eyes were blue. He had become a Super Saiyan. "Gohan, take Piccolo, Bulma and the girl with you. I brought a ship. Take it back home," Goku ordered.

"But, Father, I want to help!" Gohan protested.

"Now!"

Gohan nodded quickly. He flew over to Piccolo and picked him up by one arm. He motioned to Suki to follow. She hesitated, staring up at Goku - with a similar look of admiration that he had shown her a few minutes ago. "You've done it," She whispered awestruck, "You've become a Legendary Super Saiyan." She quickly turned to follow Gohan. She helped grab Piccolo's other arm and they flew off.

"Why is my dad acting so weird?" Gohan asked.

Suki turned backwards to see flashes of light as Freeza and Goku clashed. "That's not your dad anymore. He's the Legendary Super Saiyan. I've heard stories about it from Vegeta… It's the legendary power transformation of the Saiyan race. Your strength is supposedly multiplied by 50 times." She explained as sweat dripped down the side of Suki's temple and her breathing became ragged. You could see the numerous wounds around her body bleed more profusely.

Gohan awkwardly reached over Piccolo's back to reach Suki. He grabbed her hand and acted as if nothing were happening. SUki felt her cheeks go red. All thoughts left her mind. SHe quickly glanced at Gohan, who was looking at her. His large innocent eyes stared unblinkingly into hers. He smiled. Suki felt her cheeks become warm yet again. They were both blushing quite a bit. They continued the rest of their fourney holding hands, lost in silence as they made their escape.

Soon enough, they saw the spaceship that Goku had come in. they landed and goku set Suki and Piccolo down in the ship. "I have to go find bulma," Gohan said, "Can you guys stay here?"

Suki nodded as she plopped down on the tiled floor, exhausted from the flight here. Gohan leaned over Piccolo to give him some of his Ki. Suki reached over to stop him. "Don't, I'll keep him alive until you get back. Save your energy and stay safe," Suki ordered. "I've… I've finally found something - something worth living for. Something worth truly living for. I sure don't' want to lose it. So… Don't you dare die on me, got that?"

Suki offered Gohan a sweet, heartwarming smile. She leaned over to the side and placed her hand on Piccolo and let the majority of her ki flow into his body. She fell backwards, exhausted. Gohan caught her and lowered her, slowly, to the ground. "Go find Bulma so we can leave this stupid planet. We'll be fine," Suki reassured. Gohan nodded and flew off as fast as he could.

On King Kai's world -

On King Kai's world, King kai, Kame and the rest of the dead Z fighters, had formulated a plan. "Ok, recap guys. The plan is to wish with Earth's Dragon Balls to resurrect everyone killed by Freeza and his men. Then with Namek's Dragon Balls, wish everyone but Freeza to Earth," King Kai confirmed. Everyone nodded, ready to go forward with the plan.

King Kai contacted Kami, "Ok Kami, we're re-"

"WAIT!" Goku interrupted loudly

"Goku!" King Kai scolded, "Are you trying to blow my head apart?"

"I needed to make sure you heard me. Transport everyone but Freeza and me. I want to fight this guy and make him pay for his crimes. I'll also probably never get to fight someone this strong again!"

The Z fighters began to protest. While King Kai saw the logic behind the rest of the fighter's concerns, he also knew Goku would not back down. They altered the wish.

Back on Namek -

Gohan carried Bulma on his back and was flying at bull speed back to the ship. The planet had started to fall apart and all of a sudden, the sky had become dark. Before he knew what was happening, he realized he was on Earth. He wasn't alone either. All the inhabitants of Namek stood with him. He let Bulma down from his back and she made her way to the front of the crowd to listen to Guru's explanation of how they appeared on Earth. "Earth's Dragon Balls must have brought us back to live and transported us here," the Great Elder explained with a deep voice.

It was then that King Kai contacted everyone about Goku. They found that Goku had defeated Freeza, but he didn't survive.

Bulma worked out a plan with the Namekians. They would stay on Earth with their Dragon Balls for the time being until they could find another planet to stay on.

Gohan wasn't paying attention to Bulma though. During all this, he was searching frantically through the crowds. "Piccolo, Suki, where are you?" Gohan muttered quietly. Not long after, he found them along the outskirts of the clearing. Noticing their chests were barely moving and the growing red stain underneath Suki, he panicked. "Help! Someone please help!" Gohan cried out

The Namekians looked over to Gohan and noticed how badly Piccolo and Suki were. They stared in apprehension at Suki. They remembered her as the girl that stood with Freeza.

"Can anyone heal them?" Gohan begged.

"I can," a small Namekian boy declared, stepping forward.

"Dende!" Gohan exclaimed as he embraced him.

Dende knelt by both Piccolo and Suki and placed one hand on each of their chests. Gohan stood in front of the two, his fists clenched in anticipation. Piccolo woke up first. His eyes fluttered and he shot up to a sitting position. His expression softened when he saw Gohan. Everyone stared at Suki with bated breath. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you a friend or a foe," One of the larger, Namekian fighters growled at her.

Suki's eyes went wide as she saw all the Namekians around her. Her eyes only grew wider as she recognized the Namekian that spoke as one that she had fought in Dende's village.

"You should show some more freaking respect" Vegeta growled to the Namekian who spoke, "She's been fighting Freeza all her damn life, and she helped fight Freeza now."

Suki stood shakily and walked in front of Vegeta. She bowed. "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused under Freeza's command. I did what I had to to survive. That doesn't make it right, and you don't have to show me any respect. You don't have to show me any kindness. Just please, accept this apology."

"Is what this Saiyan says true?" the warrior challenges, "That you helped fight Freeza and you got all your wounds from that battle?"

She nodded meekly, and glanced up. All around her the Namekians were smiling. She stood strait.

"You - friend - are a true warrior," the Namekian says, as he places a hand on her shoulder.

All the Namekians around cheer for Suki. Gohan ran up to embrace Suki. He lifted her up and swung her around. Their laughter was true and genuine. Bulma began leading everyone to her house.

"Uh… bulma?" Gohan whispered, "Can I stay with you for a little bit? I didn't finish my homework. Please don't call my mom until tonight…"

Bulma laughed. "Sure thing Gohan. No problem, there's plenty of room!"

"Plus!" Suki chimed in, "I can help you! What're you working on?"

"I have some Trig and Chem left…"

Suki nodded, grinning, "That'll be easy. Give me a couple of minutes, I have to go do something."

Suki ran off to where Vegeta stood under the tree. "Hey,"

"Hey," he grunted.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Don't tell me you started crying when I died," Vegeta taunted.

She huffed and turned away.

"Fine, don't answer then." He glanced up at the leaves, slivers of sunshine passing through, "What're you planning to do?"

"I'm staying here." She glanced down embarrassed, cheeks blushing a cute shade of pink, " I've found cool people here. I have something I can fight to protect. I think I've got to stay here. What about you?"

Vegeta grunted and looked off into space. "I have nowhere to go and I want to see Kakarot and his Super Saiyan Form." He glanced down at Suki and smirked, "I also have to save your sorry ass every time you get in trouble."

Suki laughed playfully, "Who was the one burying you? That, and I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you."

"Not for long," Vegeta hissed.

"Come on, Bulma is giving everyone a place to stay at."

Suki walked off with her hands clasped behind her back. She smiled over her shoulder and beckoned for Vegeta to follow. They headed to the crowd of Namekians and went to Capsule Corp.

Once they arrived at CC, Gohan brought out his studying materials. Their study session was full of laughter. Soon enough, they were done and Suki and Gohan made their way to the kitchen to go get food for themselves. Suki's eyes went wide as Gohan opened the huge pantry full of food. He selected a half a dozen Ramen Instant noodle bowls for himself. "How much do you eat?" Gohan asked.

"Well, a lot, but Freeza never fed me enough." Suki shrugged.

"Enough about the past!" Gohan encouraged as he shoved six bowls into Suki's arms. "Here you go!"

Gohan taught Suki how to make her instant noodles, and after five minutes of being teased by the tantalizing scents drifting from the bowls, sat down at a table and dug in. After only a few minutes, the two children sat, along with a dozen empty ramen bowls. They headed outside and lay on top of Bulma's lawn to watch the sun set. Suki sighed with pleasure.

"You know what? That was the biggest meal I've ever had," She said satisfied, then turned to the setting sun. "And this is my first sunset after being set free." She looked into Gohan's innocent black eyes, lost in their warm depths. He stared into her deep, dark brown eyes, watching the flecks of hazel in her eyes dance. "And it's amazing," she whispered smiling.

They continued to lay in silence, staring up at the night sky. On another side of the property, Chichi pulled up the Capsule Corp driveway. Bulma met her at the door. "Hi Chi-" Bulma started

"Where is my son!" Chichi inturrupted.

"He's in the back with-"

Before Bulma could finish, Chichi stormed through the house, throwing open the back door. She sprinted through the lawn to where Gohan and Suki lay. "Gohan! My baby!" Chichi cried as she picked him up. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Are you hungry?"she fretted.

"I'm fine mom. I already had dinner, and I'm not hurt," Gohan reassured.

Chichi set Gohan down, satisfied that he was alright. That was when she noticed Suki, whose eyes were wide in surprise at Chichi and Gohan's exchange.

"Gohan, who is this?" Chichi asked.

"This is my friend. We saved her from Freeza on Namek," Gohan answered.

"You make it seem as if I'm totally weak. I saved your butt on more than one occasion," Suki reminded playfully.

"Do you have a name?" Chichi inquired, stepping forward.

Suki bowed down. "My name is Suki, Ms. Gohan's mom"

"You can call me Chichi." She introduced, "Thank you Suki, for keeping my son safe." Chichi then embraced Suki and fretted over Suki, the same way she had fretted over Gohan. "You're so thin, what did they feed you? And these scars! What did they do to you!"

Suki looked at her feet in silence. Chici knelt down to her eye level. Suki's shoulders shook silently as tears streamed down her face. Chichi gasped and embraced Suki.

"Shhhh… Shhhh… Let is all out, it's ok. Everything's going to be ok," Chichi consoled.

Suki's silent tears changed into quiet sobs. This was the first time in her entire life that she allowed herself to truly show her feelings. She finally knew - Everything was going to be ok.

 **TAAAA DAAAA! Chapter 5 is now done! I have the next chapter written, but I'm going to wait to post until I have 3 more reviews! So if you want to see what happens in the next chapter... WRITE THOSE REVIEWS! I really REALLY enjoy reading them. So...**

 **Joharasbel: good job see you next time**

 **Me: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really really enjoy it when I know that someone likes my story so much they keep reading! I'm glad :)**

 **Liltye504:** **Will suki and gohan be together in high school**

 **Me: Yes Suki and Gohan will be together in high school!**

 **Ok, I'm practically begging for reviews here! Please please please review! I'm going to wait until I have 3 more reviews. For sure. Then - and ONLY THEN :) shall I post the next chapter.**

 **Thanks guys! Bye until the next chapter! :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7: History (Special!)

**Ok Guys! So... some people are confused at "what Suki is" I was planning on waiting until my story reached Dragon Ball Super to explain... but that's going to take a** **while** **. This Chapter may be a bit confusing for those of you** **who haven't seen DBS... The only new OC that really matters in this chapter is Misako - Suki's birth mother. On with the story!**

Whis, the blue skinned faithful attendant to Lord Beerus - the God of Destruction, sat on the beautiful lawn of Beerus's Planet playing a version of Solitaire.

What looked like an asteroid came flying across the sky, leaving a trail of rainbow colored sparks. The ball of bright light slowed as it neared the planets surface. The ball of colorful light stopped in front of Whis and dissipated, leaving a young woman floating gracefully a few inches off the ground.

She had deep dark troubled brown eyes, full lips, and rosy cheeks. She wore white, mid thigh high boots with a purple trim a dress skirt with extra purple ombre frills flowing down her sides. The bangs of her beautiful curly black hair was pinned back away from her face. She was gorgeous, and didn't look a day over 25.

In her well toned arms, was a child - an infant wrapped in a white blanket. The young girl was sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Hello Whis," The young woman said quietly.

"Hello Misako," Whis friendly replied back. "I see you have another companion with you."

"Y-yes. She is my child." Misako stuttered.

Whis raised an eyebrow. This was unlike Misako. She was a confident and proud, not sheepish and uncertain.

"I come here with a request. Beerus gave me the energy to have her when we were…"

"Doing the deed?" Whis offered, chuckling.

Misako's face turned red. Then she nodded quickly. "I can't take her in right now." Her face fell, "It's not that I don't want to, but as Guardian, my duties come first. I know Beerus won't be able to raise her. It was a month ago that he gave me the energy. He was barely up for 12 hours. Can you find a good, safe home for her? That is all i'm asking, just find her a good family. Please?"

"Anything for a former student of mine, Misako." Whis said pleasantly.

"Thank you Whis."

"We wouldn't want your child to get caught in the crossfire of some interplanetary war would we?" It seemed as if Whis had a faraway look in his eye, then he turned and stared into Misako's grateful eyes. "I am proud of you, Misako. You have saved countless many lives. You are the Guardian of those who cannot defend themselves, and if I might add myself, are quite a successful one at that. When you first started, your method was quite unorthodox, usually us deities don't interact directly with mortals, but you did, and you have helped so many of them. I am very proud of you."

"Thank you Whis. If it weren't for your training years ago, I wouldn't be here."

"I'm assuming she's an Anomaly as well, correct?"

"The DNA of Beerus hasn't transferred to her, but part of her energy core will be similar to Beerus's. Most of her DNA is mine. So yes, she'll be an anomaly too."

"Two in one universe." Whis shook his head in disbelief. "We were lucky enough to get you. When we found you, you had so much potential: strength, intelligence, speed, stamina - you had them all in ample amounts. The name is very telling, you were an Anomaly."

-Flashback-

Whis recalls the memory where he first met Misako. Beerus had just started his training a few days before, and they were taking a "field trip" to another local planet. Beerus was a strong fighter, but he lacked experience. Beerus went around that planet fighting other inhabitants of that planet practice. He won every single match with ease.

Misako lived on that planet. She was the young child of abusive parents. Her father didn't care about what she did, or what happened to her. He would often come home in the middle of the night roaring drunk. Her mother, was overly controlling and exploited Misako's talent for profit. She was too strong and smart for her own good.

Misako heard of two strange looking new comers that could beat anyone in a sparring match. Interested - she went to investigate, and challenged Beerus to a match. She won the match quickly. Whis was impressed with Misako, and offered her a new life - a life as his student. He explained that if she accepted his offer, he would make her the strongest in the universe.

"What would I do with that power?" Misako asked intelligently.

Beerus was startled at Whis's offer. "You're not thinking of replacing me are you?" He asked.

"Absolutely not!" He turned back to Misako, "You would become the Guardian of this universe. You would protect those who can't protect themselves."

Misako immediately accepted. It was time for her new life to start.

\- End Flashback -

"I remember when I offered you your job. You accepted without a second thought. You wouldn't even let me explain the job." Whis chuckled.

"I had nothing back on that planet anyway." Misako shrugged, "I also didn't want my mother to come and tell me I couldn't come with you."

"You blew me away that day. You were so strong, even without a Godly Ki training, you were able to defeat Beerus."

Misako glanced at her child "She has the potential to be stronger than me with the right training. She has part of Beerus's power as well."

"Beerus never learned to control and manipulate with the same level of skill you do Misako. You can beat him in a fight if the laws of this Universe allowed you two to fight."

Misako shook her head humbly. "I must go now," she whispered. She glanced down at her child and kissed her on the forehead. Then she passed the small baby to her former teacher and turned to leave.

"What is her name?"

"Suki. Her name is Suki."Misako zoomed off in a blast of colorful light.

Whis had found a suitable planet after a couple of minutes of searching. He later found a suitable family. It was a young couple who had unsuccessfully tried to have children many times, but were unable. They would instantly bond with any child that showed up at their doorstep.

The child would fit in as well, the life forms that lived on the planet were humanoid, the only difference would be her hair and eye color. She would be fine. He dropped her off on the doorstep of the couple's home and knocked on the door. He then flew off.

The young couple instantly took the infant in. They believed she was a miracle child given to them by God (not that far from the truth). Everything was wonderful for the first six months of Suki's life.

Suki's mental development was extremely quick. By four months, she could read, write and do basic arithmetic. By six months, she could walk. Her adoptive parents definitely thought she was a miracle child. News quickly spread about Suki, and she was given the nickname of "God's Child"

Suki was nine months old when her world fell apart. Freeza, hearing of the valuable mineral and metal deposits on Suki's new planet, had decided to conquer the planet. He intended on exterminating all life forms.

When they reached Suki's continent, Freeza heard of the "God's child" and was interested. The entire town rallied around the couple to try to protect Suki from the new invaders, but their efforts were in vain. Corpses layed everywhere.

Suki's adoptive father rushed forward, attempting to kill the tyrant Freeza and save his wife and new daughter, but he quickly fell. Suki's adoptive mother fell when Freeza shot a ki blast through her head, instantly killing her. Suki tumbled to the floor, covered in her mother's blood. She turned to the murderer that had just killed everyone she knew. She felt herself grow angry. Freeza checked his scouter, and saw a power level of 15,000. He quickly knocked out the young baby and took her back to his ship.

Suki's fate was sealed. Freeza took the child back to his ship to make her one of his soldiers. Thus began Suki's life in a living hell.

 **TAAA DAAA! To further clarify some of the events in this chapter - Whis is Misako's former teacher. Just as he was/is Beerus's teacher. Misako's job is similar to that of the Kai's job, but she works in the current realm (not the afterlife) and she actually gets stuff done. She basically helps people the best she can. She's going to appear in (much) later chapters... so stay tuned for that!**

 **To clarify her powers, she can transport the same way as Whis (who taught her) and she does have Godly Ki (from her training). She is an Anomaly with an unusually high power level for a mortal. SHE IS MORTAL! This will be important in later chapters. Both her and Misako can die. Except that aging isn't really a problem for Misako (because of her job). She is VERY strong and is nearly as strong as Beerus, but she is a better fighter than Beerus because of her technique and stuff.**

 **I do intend on further developing Misako's and Beerus's romantic relationship (that they do have - just to further clarify) except it's rather strenuous because Beerus takes naps for decades on end.**

 **Also... because Misako is an alien, she only needs energy to reproduce. She doesn't need genetic material. Therefore, Misako is Suki's mother, and Beerus is sort of Suki's father... not really though. They did have fun behind locked doors if you know what I mean, but that thing didn't result in a child, the separate energy giving did. And the gestation period for Misako is only about a month (because she's an alien and for plot convenience :3)**

 **Well I hope this clears stuff up! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Earth

**Well guys! Back to the original story line! I hope you guys enjoy!**

After a while, Suki's sobbing slowed. Suki fell asleep - exhausted by the long day - in Chichi's arms. Gohan followed chichi into the CC building. The trio met Bulma at the door. "Can I take her home?" Chichi asked Bulma.

"Of Course! Plus, she's really good friends with gohan. She would be sad if he wasn't here when she wakes up," Bulma whispered back.

Gohan blushed as they made their way back to their jet car, but were stopped suddenly. They were stopped by Vegeta. "Take care of her," He ordered, "She's been through hell, so take care of her."

Chichi, about to start throw a fit and yell at Vegeta, was stopped by Gohan. He stepped forward. "I will, with my life," Gohan vowed.

Vegeta nodded his head and let them pass. Chichi lay Suki in the backseat and lay a blanket over her. She curled herself into a ball and smiled faintly. They started the drive back to the Son household.

"Where did she come from?" Chichi whispered.

"She was a slave to the evil alien called Freeza. When she was really young she had these terrible implants put in her that tortured her. She's really really smart and did work for Freeza. That's why we think he kept her alive."

"Do you know who her parents are?"

"No, neither does she. She has nowhere to go. The closest thing she's ever had to a parent was Vegeta. Other than that, she's been alone for a long time."

Chichi nodded sympathetically as she glanced to the backseat. Suki's face was full of innocence as she slept. She looked at peace.

"I've always wanted a daughter," Chichi whispered under her breath, not intending for Gohan to hear. Even so, Gohan heard what his mom said. He also knew what it meant. It meant Suki would stay, and she would stay with him. He smiled at the thought of living with his newfound friend. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

Towards the end of the car drive, Suki started to whimper piteously in her sleep. Chichi was about to pull over to console the new child she had decided to bring into her house. Gohan stopped her. "I can help," he mouthed.

Chichi nodded. Gohan took his seat belt of and clamoured to the back of the car. He knelt by Suki's head and stroked her wavy, shoulder length hair while whispering soothing things to her. She calm down and her tears stopped. He climbed back to the front seat again and soon enough, they arrived home.

"Gohan, can you carry her in?" Chichi asked and Gohan nodded, "I'll set up her bed. You two are going to have to share a room for now."

Chichi rused inside to set up Suki's bed while muttering about going shopping soon. Gohan opened the passenger's door and carried Suki, still wrapped up in her blanked, bridal style into the house. He reached his room where Chichi had set up a Futon on the floor near his closet.

"Set her down here," Chichi ordered, "I'll get her changed into something more comfortable."

Gohan set her down and left the room. He headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. Chichi came out a couple minutes later, her face pale. "What's wrong mom?" Gohan asked concerned.

"The scars - they aren't just on her arms. They're all over her body. Some of them are horrid," Chichi whispered, "She could have died while she was with those bastards."

Gohan nodded solemnly, then looked up to his mother and smiled, "But she's with us now. She's safe." He kissed his mother goodnight and headed to his room. He got changed and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Gohan woke to the tantalizing smell of sizzling bacon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw Suki, sitting on her futon, knees curled up to her chest. When she saw him, her face lit up. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt with some shorts underneath. "Good morning." She said. Suki then glanced down at her outfit. "Did your mom change me?"

"Ya," Gohan said groggily. Suki's face fell. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Well, I don't like being naked in front of people… It brings back bad memories… What did your mom think when she saw my scars?"

"For a little she was scared - not at you, but for you - then she got really mad. She was ready to take a spaceship over to Namek to rip Freeza to shreds and stuff."

"Well, your dad already did the ripping to shreds part," Suki laughed. "So I'm assuming this is your house."

"Yup! My mom… My mom decided that you can star here with us," He stuttered.

Suki's face lit up. "I would love that," She whispered.

They headed downstairs not long after. Chichi was cooking a wonderful breakfast. She spotted Gohan and Suki and smiled. "Goodmorning! Breakfast will be ready in a minute. We'll go shopping for more clothes later, don't want you walking around all day in an oversized T-shirt all day!" Chichi exclaimed.

Suki and Gohan sat down as heaping plates of food were set in front of them. Gohan's portion of food was huge for a five year old boy, but considering he was half saiyan, it was normal. Chichi had made it a point to fill Suki's plate nearly as much. She noticed that Suki was staring in disbelief at the enormous amount of food set in front of her. "All of this is for me?" Suki whispered.

"Yup! You're definitely not going to starve here!" Chichi reassured. "Dig in!"

Suki nodded, quickly thanked Chichi for the meal and dug in. She barely paused to breath. She groaned in pleasure after eating her pancakes. Soon enough, every single plate on the table was licked clean.

"Looks like we have another huge appetite to fill here!" chichi said.

She blushed deeply. "I'm sorry… I-"

Gohan interrupted her. "Don't worry about it. You fight really well, so it only makes sense for you to eat a lot too!"

The rest of the day was spent shopping for clothes and food. Suki, Gohan and Chichi piled into the car and headed to West City, where they met Bulma. They went to store after store and bought her entire wardrobe, school supplies, and food.

Later that evening, Chichi had Suki take some diagnostic tests. "My, my, my! You must be a genius!" Chichi exclaimed pointing to Suki's science and math scores. "We'll have to work on your English and History though."

Suki cringed when she saw her history score.

"I failed that section Gohan! That's terrible!" She whispered to him later that night when they were going to bed.

"Don't worry so much. You've never studied Earth history before. It's only realistic that you'd do worse in that section. A 82% isn't failing. Some other people may call that 'good' you know,"

Suki huffed, "If I got an '82%' on anything with Freeza, it wouldn't be pretty."

"Well, it's ok for you to learn here. No one's perfect."

"G-gohan… Do you think… Do you think I could sleep with you tonight?" Suki whispered.

"Really? Uh… Sure!"

Suki crawled into Gohan's bed and turned to look into his eyes. "Goodnight, Gohan."

"Goodnight Suki."

Chichi walked in that night on Suki and Gohan sleeping in the same bed. She smiled in the doorway, then walked in and kissed each of them on the forehead and headed to be herself.

This started a tradition that Suki and Gohan would uphold nearly every night. Both of them found it comforting to lay next to one another.

Everyone that was originally killed by the Saiyans had been revived and the Namekians had found a new planet for them to live on. Sadly, Goku still hadn't returned.

Suki was adjusting to life on Earth relatively well. She went to Capsule Corp at least once every two weeks to see Bulma and help her with some of her inventions and to "keep Vegeta under control".

She spent the majority of her time with Gohan and Chichi. The next two years flew by for Suki and Gohan. They were allowed to spar and train once they were done with their homework. Chichi only gave in after a heated argument: one of the few times where Suki would argue.

"You guys aren't allowed to train." Chichi ordered, "There's more important things in life than punching things. I won't have you be like Goku."

Gohan started protesting. "But Mom!"

"No buts mister."

"No." Suki spoke up suddenly. "I'm sorry Chichi. I'm very grateful for everything that you've done for me. But I have to train. I have to become stronger."

"What's the point? You can't get into a good college or get a good job if all you do is fight!"

"I'm not saying all I want to do is fight. But I want to get stronger. I have to get stronger. I have to become strong enough to protect myself. To protect the people around me."

"But what about the rest of your life? After you fight the next monster?"

"I'll get a job at CC. That ant I don't intent on spending all my time on fighting. I'll train hard, and study harder."

Chichi started to protest once again.

"Stop! Just stop!" Suki yelled suddenly. "I want to train so I can protect myself from bastards like Freeza. I don't want to be helpless again. I don't want to be a liability to everyone around me."

Suki stood there tearing up. She turned quickly and started to walk quickly back to her room, trying to hide her vulnerability.

Chichi reached out to Suki, and pulled her into a tight embrace. When she pulled away, she looked Suki in the eye. "I'll let you guys train. Just promise me to work hard on your schoolwork too. I don't want you falling behind."

"Thank you." Suki said. "Thank you for understanding."

After that, the rest of Suki's stay went relatively fine. Suki taught Gohan how to intensify the strength of his attacks by concentrating his energy into the limb executing the attack, and also how to use power bursts and conserve his energy for longer fights. Compared to the way Suki was raised, her new life with Chichi and Gohan was absolute heaven. The entire time Suki was with Chichi and Gohan, Earth had its blissful days of peace and prosperity. Suki's days were filled with training, studying and shopping.

One day, after wanting the best for her children, Chichi decided to try getting a tutor.

"Children, say hello to Mr. Shu, your new tutor!" Chichi beamed.

A middle aged man with a wiry mustache, an afro and glasses stood next to Chichi.

Suki and Gohan were immediately put to work by the new tutor. Once they had completed an extremely hard diagnostic test, there were finally allowed a break.

Suki leaned her chair back and sighed. "I hate history. It's so depressing." She muttered under her breath.

Mr. Shu completed the grading of the tests a minute later. He glared at the two seven year olds from over the rims of his glasses. "You call this effort! These scores are absolutely horrid!" He ranted waving their results in the air.

"I don't like this nutjob," Suki whispered to Gohan quietly.

Mr. Shu pulled out his whip and hit Suki across the face and Gohan across the torso. A trickle of blood dripped down Suki's temple. Gohan growled, stepping forward, ready to defend Suki - with force if necessary.

Suki held an arm in front of Gohan stopping him. Mr. Shu, who was panicking, swung his whip again. Suki caught it and took a step forward, twisting the whip and with it Mr. Shu's wrist. "Mr. Shu," She hissed. She ripped the whip from his hands and burned it in her hands and threw the remaining ashes into the wastebasket nearby.

"You-you monster!" Mr. Shu stammered.

"What in the world is going on here?" Chichi demenaded.

Mr. SHu, not wasting any time, stood straight. "These two children of yours are juvenile delinquents. First, they fail my test, then they threaten me!" Mr. Shu complained. "Will with the absence of a strong father figure, I can imagine why these children are the way they are. If my father were to leave my family to do God knows what, I would end up like this too."

"You idiot. You wish you were like us," Suki hissed.

Chichi motioned for Suki to be quiet. Chichi walked across the room and opened the window. She turned and smiled at Mr. Shu. He smirked at the children who were still glaring holes into Mr. Shu's head. Suddenly, Chichi grabbed Mr. Shu by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the window and leapt out after him shrieking threats. Chichi then chased him off the property.

Suki and Gohan were rolling around, laughing their heads off. They had still not regained their composure when Chichi came back into the room, satisfied. "No one insults my husband or my children," She stated plainly.

The two children nodded. That's when Chichi noticed the small red welt and remaining trickle of blood that was starting to dry up on Suki's temple.

"My God!" Chichi exclaimed "What did he do to you?" Chichi started to fuss over Suki.

She took a tentative step back. "Don't worry," She reassured. "This is nothing. But..." She then glanced at the trashcan where she had dumped the burnt ashes of Mr. Shu's whip. "I may have incinerated one of his whips…"

Chichi laughed out loud and shook her head. "That man deserved it. That's my girl!"

That was when Chichi noticed the test results Mr. Shu had waved around. Chichi picked them up off the ground, surprised. "According to this, you guys both scored a 97% overall!" Chichi said perplexed, "I can't believe he said these are horrible scores!"

Chichi left the room, leaving the two alone to finish their homework. As soon as Chichi had left, the two felt an enormous energy, coming straight towards planet Earth. Suki's heart dropped as she recognized the Ki.

"Gohan… That's Freeza," She stammered.

"No way." he whispered.

"You're kidding me," Suki whispered. "Freeza isn't alone. He has his father with him, the second huge energy signature… that's King Cold. He's… even stronger than Freeza"

"Stronger?" Gohan muttered.

The phone rang. Gohan picked it up - it as Krillin.

"Hey Bro, do you feel that?" Krillin asked, "Two huge Ki signatures, and one of them is Freeza."

"Yeah I feel that. Suki says the other Ki signature is King Cold, Freeza's father. And this King Cold guy, he's even stronger than Freeza"

"You're kidding."

"Dead serious."

"Well buddy, suit up, we've got to save Earth."

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit smaller than usual. I wrote the special for last chapter... so this one is going to be a bit shorter. (Please forgive me!)**

 **So! I have a lot of reviews to respond to! :) I'm so happy! Because of the reviews, I made a special chapter for you guys. If you liked that one, give me ideas for more or something! Also... If you didn't like it, let me know!**

 **LilTye504:**

 **-Will the parents of Suki be mentioned**

 **-** **Will Suki family be mentioned**

 **-Good chapter will suki mention any parents?**

 **To LilTye504: you wrote three comments just for me! Thanks for coming back to the story! Now to answer your questions, I did mention Suki's Mom :3 check the last chapter! Suki won't mention her parents because she doesn't know who they are. She doesn't remember her adoptive parents either. So... no... Suki doesn't know who her parents are and won't mention them. (But her parents are going to play a role later on in the story!)**

 **Guest:** **Will videl be a nuisance to gohan and Suki**

 **To Guest: In the beginning (just like in the anime or manga) but I intend on forming a friendship between Suki and Videl (So she's still in the story** **but she won't be romantically attached to Gohan)**

 **Guest:** **Who will Suki live with**

 **To Guest: That question, my friend, has already been answered! She'll live with Gohan and Chichi for the majority of her time.**

 **Guest:** **this chapter was a little rushed but it was good**

 **To Guest: I'm glad you think it was good! I did tell you guys in some earlier chapters that I'm going to rush through some of the sagas so I can reach the ones that I like (and that I can write better about) :3 So sorry about that... but you guys will get better content later on quicker!**

 **Guest:** **Will suki have any family member mentioned**

 **To Guest: Yup! She did one chapter ago! :3**

 **Guest:** **will Videl become a bother to gohan and suki**

 **To Guest: I don't want you to feel left out, but I already answered this question!**

 **Ok that's it for reviews! I hope that you guys enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mirai

**I'm so sorry guys! It's taken a while for me to type this chapter... but I hope you enjoy! :)**

Gohan ended the phone call and turned around to see Suki shaking slightly. "You don't have to-"

"Yes I do. I have to do this Gohan." She looked away. "I told your mom that the whole reason I was going to train was so that I could fight people like Freeza. I have to come with you."

Gohan nodded and put on his old Saiyan armor. Suki threw on her training Gi. Her armor had been ripped to shreds during the battle on Namek. They jumped out the window and blasted off.

On their way to where Freeza would land, they met up with Krillin. "You ok Suki? Even though Freeza was… you know…"

Determined to face Freeza, Suki announced. "I'm fine. I'm ready to kick his ass straight to hell. I have a planet to protect now."

Soon enough they landed near the area where Freeza would land. Htye met up with the rest of the Z fighters, including Vegeta.

"Mr. PIccolo! How're you doing?" Gohan greeted.

"I'm fine kid, long time no see." Piccolo replied. "You've grown a bit." Gohan smiled sweetly at his beloved teacher.

"Hey Gohan, how's your girlfriend?" Yamcha snickered, pointing at Suki.

"She's irritated. And she has a name," Suki replied, phasing out of sight and charged a ki blast at Yamcha's 'private areas'.

"Whoa! Calm down!" He squealed, alarmed. "It was only a joke."

"You've got nothing down there. I don't know why you're panicking."

Everyone started snickering as Yamcha jumped away, shielding his area with his hands like he needed to use the restroom really badly.

"Hey Suki, relax." Gohan said. "We need to wait for Freeza. We should ambush him, then we might have a fighting chance."

They nodded. Vegeta and some of the Z fighters were ready to blast off to the exact location where Freeza's ship would land.

"Stop!" Suki ordered. All the Z fighters stared at her, confused. "Don't power up. Their scouters can sense a power up, even from outer space.. At least the model that I worked on last. They might have improved it a bit. They're probably trying to find Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and my energy. They got scans of us when we were on Namek," Suki explained.

"What about Piccolo? He was on Namek." Gohan asked.

"They didn't get scans of him. All the scouters were destroyed at that point."

Some of the Z fighters, such as Tien and Yamcha, who had not yet witnessed Suki's genius, blinked in awe. Others quickly nodded, followed Suki's orders and powered down. The rest followed suite. They began to climb to the place where Freeza would land. Not a minute later, Freeza's ship touched down.

"We're to late," Vegeta muttered.

Everyone inhaled sharply as Freeza and his father stepped out of the ship.

"The big one is Freeza's Father King Cold," Suki whispered, informing the others.

All of a sudden, another fighter appeared in front of Freeza and his men. His power level was through the roof.

"Who's that? He can't be one of Freeza's men," She said pointing down, "That isn't the standard uniform."

The Z fighters watched in awe as the mysterious teen transformed into a Super Saiyan. He then sliced Freeza into pieces and destroyed all traces of Freeza and King Cold from Earth, all in less than five minutes. Once he was done, he levitated upwards and turned to face the Z fighters.

"Guys, is he going to attack us?" Yamcha whispered fearfully.

"Hey!" The mysterious boy (Future Trunks) called out, "I know where Goku is landing follow me!"

Suki and Gohan exchanged glances and shot after him. The rest of the Z fighters hesitantly followed. Not long after Future trunks and the rest of the Z Fighters landed in a clearing.

Future Trunks took out a capsule and set up a mini fridge. "Goku isn't due here for another few hours. Want any sodas?" He asked sweetly.

The two children looked giddy. "Yes please!" they cheered, eager for a change in focus from the adrenaline pumping through their veins. Suki and Gohan sprinted to the fridge.

Future trunks observed the two carefully. "So this is what Master Gohan looked like when he was a kid. Suki looks so adorable. She looks a little troubled, but she seems happy with Gohan." He thought. He smiled as the two seven year olds cracked open their sodas.

Suki looked over at Mirai. "Uhhh… Is there a reason why you're staring at us?" Suki questioned.

"Um… You remind me of some people I know."

Suki narrowed her eyes theatrically, then broke into a large grin.

"So… How do you know my dad is coming today?" Gohan asked.

"Well, it's complicated. I can't really tell you."

"Looks like we have a mystery man!" Bulma cooed. "Do you have a name?"

"Well, I can't tell you my real name… but you can call me Mirai,"

"Mysterious!" She winked, "Doesn't Mirai mean future."

"Yeah…" Mirai said then quickly glanced at his watch. "We'll have to wait for another two hours before Goku gets here."

Suki and Gohan plopped down on a rock and drank their soda's. The Z fighters settled down. Gohan headed over to talk to Piccolo. As Suki finished her soda, her adrenaline rush faded and she started to shake. She was having a small panic attack.

"You ok Suki?" Mirai asked concerned, sitting next to Suki.

"No," She whispered, fighting back tears. She then looked up at Mirai, "I didn't tell you my name. How do you know what it is?"

"Well… Um… I overheard you and Gohan talking."

Suki was too occupied trying to calm down than to think very hard about Mirai's answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mirai asked.

She looked up at Mirai gratefully. "Promise not to tell anyone?" She whispered.

He nodded. "On my heart. I swear."

Suki stood and jumped to another rock, further away from everyone else. Mirai followed. Vegeta stood to join them, but Suki waved him away.

"I don't quite know where to start," She whispered. "I've never told anybody everything."

"Tell me whatever you're comfortable with telling me, I'll listen."

"I hate a lot of things because of him. I hate… showing people more skin than necessary. I also hate being weak. I really really don't like being helpless in a situation." She paused. Then looked into Mirai's deep blue eyes. "He really liked beating the living daylights out of me. Chains and whips were normal."

She paused again and started tearing up. "I guess I eventually got used to feeling a lot of pain, and my wounds healed. One day he felt really evil or something like that… I'm not going to torture you with all the details, but he forced himself. I remember after everything happened I sat in the shower for hours trying to get clean."

She sat there, fists clenched, sobbing. "I don't ever want to feel like that again. Pain shouldn't be something that someone gets used to."

Mirai rubbed her back as she let the tears fall. He knew about all of this. Future Suki had told him about it. He had also told him that she felt lost and abandoned, and he told him exactly what the younger Suki needed to hear.

"Suki, look at me." Mirai said soothingly. She did. "No matter what happened, no matter what will happen, you will always be you. They may crush your body, take your strength, but you will always have your spirit. Hold onto that."

Suki looked up at Mirai. "Thank you," She whispered.

Mirai wasn't done. "You are a wonderful person, and you deserve everything that you have right now. Don't forget that."

Suki sniffled and wiped her tears away. "I needed that. Thanks." She jumped up from the rock and started stretching. "It's like you knew exactly what to say."

Mirai grinned and shrugged. "You should open up more. Talk to more people. IT'll help."

"Who should I talk to?" Suki sighed, "I don't think anybody would be willing to listen to me."

"What about Gohan?" Mirai hinted, "You two seemed kind of close."

Suki blushed. "I-I could never tell him," She stuttered. "I don't want him to think I'm weak and stuff."

"What about Bulma?" Trunks asked.

Suki looked up at him, then thought for a second. "I think I can, just… not now." She looked back at the Z fighters who were starting to look weirdly at the two. "I think I should go now… Everyone is looking at us weird."

Mirai chuckled. "Go ahead and head back."

Suki nodded and flew back to where Gohan stood. "What was that?" He asked. "You ok?"

Suki smiled genuinely. "Better than ever!" She chirped. "I was just talking to him about some stuff."

"What stuff?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"He didn't tell me anything about him if you're wondering. He was just being nice and stuff. I just needed someone to listen… that's all." Vegeta shrugged and stalked away.

Suki turned to Gohan. "Do you want to spar? We have some time to kill." She offered. "I have some energy to burn off." She was hopping from foot to foot.

"Ok," Gohan said as he stood up from the boulder he sat on. "Same rules?"

"I'm not allowed to use ki blasts, flying is ok and no boundaries. Right?"

"Sure. Unless if you want to use Ki blasts."

"I'm good. I want it to be a challenge anyway."

They jumped over to the center of the clearing so they had more space and crouched into their fighting stances. They nodded and phased out of sight. They met at the center of the clearing with a bang of explosiveness. their forearms locked, battling for ground. They both smiled. Suki dropped slightly and swung her leg across the floor to try to knock Gohan off his feet. He jumped up into the air flipped around and threw a ki blast at Suki's back. She phased out of sight and appeared behind Gohan, who was knocked downwards before he could react. Suki hovered above the plume of dust where Gohan had just landed. Suddenly, a barrage of ki blasts came up from the dust cloud. Suki dodged all of them, but was knocked back as Gohan rushed forward and landed a punch to her gut. They exchanged a few more close ranged blows, then jumped back. They smiled at each other, panting.

"Want to take a break?" Suki asked.

"Na"

Gohan and Suki continued sparring for another hour before they stopped. Suki lay on rock formation next to Gohan. They were holding hands and panting in exhaustion together. Suki raised her right hand over her face to block the sun. "That was fun," She said.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed. "Except for the fact that you kicked my butt."

"I didn't kick your butt. You're over exaggerating."

"Fine. Gohan sighed.

"It was a tie."

Gohan turned to face Suki, then he sat up. Suki followed. "I have a… Um… Very personal question." He stuttered

"Fire away." Suki said enthusiastically.

"Have you ever thought of… You know… kissing someone?" At this point, Gohan was blushing furiously. He was looking down at his hands and sneaking glances at Suki's flushed face.

"Well… Yes, but not just any someone," Suki hinted, leaning forward.

"Have you thought of kissing me?" Gohan asked, leaning forward.

Suki smiled and leaned in closer. "Hell yes," She whispered.

Their foreheads touched and Gohan cupped Suki's face in between his hands. They stared into each other's soulful eyes, then they closed them and Gohan pulled Suki's into a passionate kiss. One of Suki's hands reached behind Gohan's neck. As they both pulled away slowly, they stared into each other's hands.

"How was that?" Gohan whispered.

"Perfect," She whispered as she pulled Gohan into another kiss.

They pulled away a second time.

"What about that one?" Gohan whispered.

"Even better."

Down below the rock formation, the other Z fighters had been watching. After Bulma threatened the boys, they all stayed silent and pretended they didn't just see Suki and Gohan kiss for the first time. Everyone (unsuccessfully) tried to pretend they didn't see anything by looking up into space when Suki and Gohan jumped down from the boulder.

"You guys didn't see any of that did you?" Gohan asked shyly.

Before any of the guys could answer, Bulma jumped in. "Nope! We didn't see a thing!" Then she forcefully leaned on Krillin's head, "Did we Krillin?"

"No! We didn't see a thing!" he answered.

Suki shook her head and grinned, "You guys are really really bad liars you know that." Gohan looked at his feet, blushing. Suki turned Gohan by the collar of his jumpsuit to face her. "Don't be ashamed Gohan. Be proud." She then glanced at the Z fighters, "All your friends are probably rooting for you, or they expected it to happen sooner or later." Gohan nodded.

Suki pulled him into another kiss and Gohan returned it enthusiastically. When they broke the kiss, Suki turned to face the Z fighters. "Any of you have a problem with that?" She asked. Everyone but Vegeta shook their head no vigorously. "Do you have a problem Vegeta?"

He glared at Gohan and stepped forward after the other Z fighters made a path for him. "You are going to give her all she deserves, you got that you little half breed whelp?" Gohan nodded.

Suki rolled her eyes. "This is a two way relationship Vegeta. It isn't like Gohan is my servant or anything like that. So you need to chill."

Vegeta was about to shoot back a heated comment before Mirai called out to the gathered Z fighters. "It's time. Goku should be here any second now. Follow me!"

They jumped over a few hundred feet to a wide open clearing. After a couple of seconds, they began to feel Goku's Ki.

"It's Dad!" Gohan said enthusiastically, "He's finally back!"

Just then, a Saiyan space pod crashed into Earth's surface. After a suspenseful couple of seconds, the door opened and Goki flew out wearing a ridiculous looking outfit. "Hey guys!" He called out. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"It was this guy!" Bulma explained enthusiastically. "He's a mystery man and calls himself Mirai."

Goku levitated out from the crater made by the space pod. "Where's Freeza? Who was that huge Ki I sensed from outer space? Was it Piccolo? Or Vegeta?"

"Mirai did it!" Bulma chirped. "He was a Super Saiyan!"

"Whoa! A Super Saiyan! And so young too!" Goku complimented.

Vegeta stepped forward. "Kakarot, it's impossible." He grumbled, "You, your half breed son and I are the only Saiyans left. There's no way that he could be a Saiayn.

"Well," Goku shrugged, "If he says he's a Super Saiyan then I'll believe him."

Mirai sheepishly looked at his shoes. "Goku, I would like to talk," He said. "Alone."

"Why alone!" Yamcha called. "Anything you have to say you can say in front of all of us."

"Ok," Goku nodded, ignoring Yamcha.

Mirai was about to jump over to the other side of the crater before he paused. He turned back to the Z fighters and looked at Suki. "You wanna come?"

"Me?" Suki said surprised. "Oh. Um… Ok."

The three leapt to the other side of the crater. "What did you want to talk about?" Goku asked.

"Can you turn Super Saiyan for me?" Mirai asked.

Goku nodded and with a loud shout, his power multiplied 50 imes, his hair turned Golden and his eyes Turquoise. Mirai nodded with satisfaction and transformed himself. Suki stared in awe at the insanely strong two young men standing in front of her. Quickly and without warning, Mirai pulled out his sword and swung it at Goku, who stays completely still. Mirai's sword stopped one inch from Goku's face. "Why didn't you dodge?" Mirai asked.

"There was no malice in your attack. You weren't going to follow through with it." Goku explained.

Mirai looked thoroughly impressed. "Well, this time, I'm no going to hold back."

Goku grinned. "Bring it," He challenged.

Mirai charged. Goku blocked all of his attacks with his index finger. After about 30 seconds, Mirai was satisfied. He stopped. "Wow. You're just as my mother said you would be like. Now, the reason why I came here. My name is Trunks. I come from the future. My father is Vegeta, hence the Saiyan blood. I'm here to warn you, three years from now, two powerful enemies, even more powerful than anything you can imagine, will show up on an island - nine miles South East of South City," Mirai explained.

Suki and Goku's eyes went wide. "Whoa," Goku stopped, "Slow down. Let's start from the beginning. Who's your mom. Do I know her?"

"Well, yes, actually, you do." he hinted as he glanced back at the other Z fighters. "She made the time machine I came here in."

Goku looked back at the Z fighters, and Suki gasped loudly. "No way…" She muttered. She looked expectantly at Mirai. "You're mother is-"

"Bulma!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah," Mirai confirmed.

"Vegeta and Bulma?" Suki said. "I never expected that."

"That's why I have Saiyan blood." Mirai explained. "But you can't let them know, or I may not be born."

"My lips are sealed," Goku promised "But who are the new enemies? Aliens?"

"Not, they're androids from earth, built to kill and destroy," Mirai hissed. "Three years from now, all of Earth's defenders, everyone but my friends and teacher Gohan and Suki are killed. Without PIccolo, there's no way to wish anyone back." MIrai's fists clenched. "Three years ago - my time - Gohan met the same fate at the hands of the androids."

Suki inhaled sharply. "What about me?" She added in quickly. She glanced hesitantly at Goku, then turned back to Mirai, the one person she had confided in. "We promised that if we were going to die we would die together."Goku raised an eyebrow in surprise.

A look of despair crossed Mirai's face. "Suki… She's like an older sister to me. She's beautiful, and smart, and kind. She actually married Gohan the first day after he turned 18. Gut.. when she was around 12, it was like her body shut down. It's really hard for her to control her energy. She can't fight. My mom, from the future, thinks it has to do with her DNA. There are some unusual genomes… that we think are from Freeza." Suki glanced down and bit her lip. Mirai kneeled down and handed Suki a USB chip (because I think they have USB chips and I'm not good at technology stuff so just go along with this) "Take this. It was all of the information we have from the future. If my mother of this time starts research on a cure now, maybe you have a fighting chance."

Suki nodded. "Thank you."

Mirai had a faraway look in his eye as he clasped Suki's hand. "She was always so strong. The only time I ever saw her cry was when I brought Gohan's dead body home."

Suki felt her heart involuntarily beat faster at the thought. Mirai stood up.

"Wat, Mirai, what about me?" Goku asked.

"You don't get a chance to face the androids. You die of a heart disease two years from now," Mirai explained.

"Really?" Goku asked surprised, "Bummer! I really want to fight those androids."

"After everything I've told you, you're still not afraid?" Mirai asked.

"Well, sure I'm scared, but I'm also excited.

Mirai chuckled. "You're in luck. In this timeline, there isn't a cure for the disease, but in my time there is." He handed Goku a bottle. "Take this when you get sick. You'll be better in no time."

Goku nodded. "Thanks Mirai."

Suki hugged Mirai "Thanks."

Mirai blushed. "I'd better go now." he murmured. He waved and launched into the air.

Goku sighed and leapt back to his friends with Suki, debating how to tell his friends the information he had just learned. Everyone looked at Goku expectantly

"So Goku, what did that guy want to talk about?"

"Well, um… not much!" Goku stuttered. Suki gave Goku a weird look.

"What do you mean not much!" Yamcha scoffed.

"Well, uh…" Goku said as he put his hand on the back of his head in the typical Son fashion.

"Why don't we tell them Goku?" Suki demanded. "As long as we don't say anything to endanger his existence it should be fine, right?"

"But I don't know if he wanted us to tell everyone."

"Well then how do you think I'm going to explain this" Suki asked waving the USB stick, "To Bulma? I don't think that'll work out very well."

Goku sighed. "Fine."

"Well then," Suki sighed. "Let's start… Mirai if from the future. He came to warn us about two androids that will show up exactly three years from now, 10:00 Am on an island nine miles South of South-West City. Form his timeline, everyone but Gohan and I are killed by them. Toku dies of a heart virus two years from now. Mirai came here to deliver the cure to the disease that Goku will get." She stopped, "that's about it."

"Suki what about your disease."

"You heard?!" Suki squeaked.

"These ears aren't just for show.I have my student's feelings to think about too." He said glancing at Gohan. "He would rather know than not know."

"But…" Suki thought for a second. "Fine." She stared at her feet for a second, then looked up at Gohan.

"Suki, you can tell me anything you want to, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know… Well, five years from now, my body will lose its ability to control its energy. I'll be useless and won't be able to fight." She lifted up the USB. "This contains data from the future about all the research already done." Suki handed the USB to Bulma. "We're supposed to work on this to find a cure."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Gohan asked, confused.

"I'm going to be completely useless!" Suki yelled. " I don't want your opinion of me to change now."

"Suki," Gohan said as he cupped Suki's face in his hands. "You'll always be the strongest person I know." Their lips locked in yet another passionate kiss.

When they broke, Suki had tears in her eyes. She nodded. She turned to face Vegeta. "I'm pretty sure I know why I have this disease thingy. One of the last drug injections Freeza gave me… it made me feel really weird. I think it was rearranging my DNA or something."

Vegeta hissed curses under his breath and clenched his fists. "I wish I were strong enough to beat his ass straight to hell," He muttered before blasting off in a fit.

"Don't worry about him," Suki told the others. "Here's to training hard!"

The rest of the Z fighters cheered. This was the next leg of their adventure.

 **Okie! I hope you liked the chapter! :) I have a good idea of where this story is going, but if you have any suggestions (especially for romantic stuff because I'm pretty sure I'm really bad at that) then please review!**

 **I owe some people responses :)**

 **joharasbel:** **keep up the good work**

 **Me: Thank you for continuing to read my story! :) I'm really glad I have a dedicated reader!**

 **Jimmieonte: Very good Suki seems very happy but on the topic of transformations. Will she be obtaining one or will she just power up regularly? Keep up the good work and see you in the next one.**

 **Me: Great question! This is where things get interesting! I'm definitely planning on giving her a transformation. (Probably) either during a (special) Broly thingy or during the Cell games. She will definitely get a power transformation!**

 **Animefortin95:** **Is gohan gonna be like his canon counterpart, Or will he actually get stronger instead of lose power?**

 **Me: I strongly dislike what they did with Gohan's character after the Cell games, so he's definitely going to get stronger, especially because Suki is there, and she's not necessarily opposed to fighting :) especially after some more character development I intend on doing.**

 **Guest:** **Is Suki going to be a sister to Gohan because it sure looks like it.**

 **Me: Nope! I hope this chapter's "events" ;) also helped clear that up. Please review and help me write better romantic scenes!**

 **Liltye504: Will suki be a Super Saiyan before gohan**

 **Me: Well, short answer - no. Gohan will get his Super Saiyan transformation before Suki. Long answer - Suki isn't a Saiyan, but she will get a power transformation, but it's still a no because she gets her power transformation after Gohan.**

 **Liltye504:** **I thought of something hilarious what If videl and suki did a fusion what would the name be sukel or videlki hahaha**

 **Me: That would definitely be... 'interesting' ;) if you know what I mean. I don't think I'm going to do that though... But that would be hilarious!**

 **Guest:** **No suki will not be a sister to gohan if you read the first few chapters they like each other and made beautiful comments about each other**

 **Me: OMG I'M SO HAPPY! SOMEONE DEFENDED MY STORY IN THE COMMENTS (Composes myself) Thank you so much Guest, I really appreciate it! You definitely made my day when I read your comment.**

 **Well! That's it for responding to reviews! I hope you guys continue to review because I love hearing your feedback! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Training

**Hey Guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Life has been really really busy for me. I've also been working on some other stories that I'm debating on posting... But, enough about that, onwards! Here's the next chapter!**

Goku made plans to meet there again in three years time.

"I have to go to Bulma's to start the research and stuff. I'll meet you at home by dinner," Suki told Gohan.

"Sure. See you then,"

Suki nodded and leapt into the Sky with Yamcha and Bulma. The rest soon took their leave. Gohan, Goku and piccolo took off, heading back to the 439 area.

"So… Gohan, I see you've become really good friends with Suki," Goku jested after adding emphasis on the word friends.

Gohan blushing furiously. "You're really going to like her when you get to meet her dad," Gohan assured.

"Well of course! But definitely not as much as you like her." He sped ahead of his son. Gohan, protesting, chased after the laughing Goku. "Lighten up Gohan!" Gohan laughed and tried to catch up to his father.

Piccolo watched this exchange with amusement. "Suki does make everyone happy. Especially Gohan," Piccolo thought.

-Meanwhile-

Suki, Bulma and Yamcha arrived on the back lawn of Capsule Corp. Bulma and Suki started to walk up to the lab. "I see you and Gohan… had some fun today," Bulma teased.

Suki grinned. "Yup!"

Bulma chuckled. "Well, I'll take a look at the data Mirai brought from the future. Then I'll take some physical scans first. Then we'll move down to the cellular level, then we'll move down to your DNA," Bulma explained.

"You can compare how I am now to the scans you took on Namek," Suki offered, "If I'm right, the time where my DNA was re-coded or something was after I met you."

As the day went on, the two geniuses discussed genes, genetic alteration and a whole lot of other scientific mumbo jumbo. Suki seemed to have similar physiology to humans an Saiyans, but she was slightly when it came to muscle construction.

"Basically, I won't look buff no matter how much I exercise, right?" Suki asked as Bulma looked over the scans.

"You may fill out a little more as puberty hits, but your muscles won't grow that much."

After taking a couple more molecular scans, they were done for the day. Suki launched herself off the CC lawn, carrying an electronic pad containing all Bulma and her research that she would review later, and small capsule with some scanning equipment. She also had a few other pads on genetic alteration to skim through. In about ten minutes, Suki arrived on her lawn. Tantalized by the wonderful aromas that would most likely be her dinner, Suki went into the house. "Hi chichi! I'm back!' Suki announced.

Chichi came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her navy blue apron. A mix of emotions flowed across Chichi's face: anger, concern, joy and happiness. After a couple of seconds, Chichi ran forward bawling. "My baby! You're ok!" She blubbered hopelessly.

"Hey, I'm fine," Suki comforted. They held the embrace for a few more seconds before Chichi finally let go. Suki stepped back. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"They're out training. They should be back soon." Chichi replied. "Can you help me set the table?"

"Sure, just let me put my stuff away," Suki said as she sprinted down the hall to her room and dumped her stuff on her desk and returned to help Chichi. After the plates were set on the table, Goku and Gohan stomped into the house.

"Ahhh… I sure am hungry!" Goku sighed, sitting down. Suki set down a heaping plate of food in front of him. "Thanks Suki!" He cheered as he dug into his food.

Everyone but Piccolo (Who was doing Piccolo things outside) soon sat down to eat.

"Gohan," Suki said in between bites, "I found out why I eat a lot."

"Really? Why?"

"High metabolism. Like Saiyans I burn a lot of calories fighting and stuff, so I eat a lot. But not as much as you…" She chuckled. She ate just as much as the average really hungry person at a buffet. Unlike Gohan, whose appetite had just grown over the years, the amount of stuff she ate stayed relatively the same.

"When I saw you you were tiny," Goku said glancing at Suki, "Come to think of it, you're still tiny. How do you - you know,"

"Fight?" Suki finished.

"Well, I use my energy, which I have a lot of ever since the implants I had before were removed and amplify my attacks. My body won't grow muscles though. According to Bulma, I'll always be on the smaller side too. Even if I train like crazy, I won't bulk up like you guys."

Goku nodded with noodles in hanging from his mouth. He slurped them all up quickly, a mischievous gleam appearing in his eyes. "So… Suki, Gohan. How was your first kiss today?"

Suki shoved a full bit of food in her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer. Gohan blushed furiously, then glanced at his mother. Chichi had raised an eyebrow, then started laughing. Both Suki and Gohan looked up at Chichi - utterly confused.

"Hey Chichi, aren't you - you know, mad?" Suki asked.

"Why would I be? It was bound to happen sooner or later." She shook her head as she laughed, "You guys hold hands when you sleep together. It's actually really cute."

"Whoa!" Goku said glancing at his son, "I'm impressed Gohan! I didn't even meet a girl until I was 12!"

Laughter could be heard from the Son household for miles around. This was the first dinner they had had as a family. To everyone there, it was amazing.

The next morning -

Suki tied a sky blue sash around her waist. She was wearing a pair of Capsule Corp boots with a deep blue gi. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail. Gohan stirred in his bed. He turned to Suki, "Good Morning," He murmured, waking up slowly.

"Good morning," She whispered kindly.

"You heading out?" he said as he yawned.

"Yeah. I'm going to start training. Get up soon."

She walked out of the room she shared with Gohan. It may seem strange that she shared a room with Gohan, especially because they were older now, but they did. They even slept in the same bed. Often times, Suki would fall asleep to the rhythmic rising and falling of Gohan's chest as he slept.

She headed to the kitchen and shoved some fruit into her mouth. As she crouched down on her fourth apple, she met with Goku outside of their house. "Hey Goku," She greeted. "Gohan's still waking up."

Piccolo jumped down from a nearby tree. "I'll wait for Gohan today. You two can go and train." He offered.

Suki and Goku agreed. They flew off towards a nearby mountain. "I've only seen you fight on Namek, but let me tell you, I was impressed," Goku complimented. "I'm really looking forward to see how far you've come along."

"Thanks," Suki answered, "I've improved a bit. Gohan and I are allowed to train together once we're done with our work."

"No way, really? How'd you get Chichi to agree with that?"

Suki laughed as they landed. "I asked very very nicely."

They landed near the peak of a snowy mountain top. "Attack me with all you've got."

"Everything?" Suki asked. "Already? It's barely 6:00 in the morning and you want me to go all out?"

"Yeah. You want to get better right?"

Suki didn't answer with words. Instantly after Goku spoke, Suki phased out of sight and appeared behind Goku, sending a barrage of powerful punches. She spun around and landed a kick on Goku's side, sending him flying towards some boulders. Suki phased out of sight again appeared in front of where Goku would land. Steadying her arm with her other hand, she launched a ki blasts straight at Goku's back, sending him flying the other direction.

He smiled as he picked himself up from the rubble. "Good job! I'm impressed," He complimented

"You're not hurt though," Suki grumbled.

"Yeah, but my gi is another story. Lucky i've got a ton of replacements back at home." Goku chuckled as he pointed to his singed top. He grew serious. "You really need to work on your defense. You rely on your speed to avoid your opponents attacks. You're used to fighting opponents bigger and stronger than you, but not as fast as you are. You need to be ready to face someone bigger, stronger, and faster than you are."

"How exactly do you expect me to win in a situation like that?" Suki asked confused.

"You're very smart. You can see attack patterns and weak points." Goku explained. "Even with practice it's a difficult skill to master. But you've been able to do it ever since Namek. That skill'll take you very far in a fight."

Suki nodded. "Got it."

"Come at me. This time though I'm not going to stand there and let you toss me around."

Suki smirked and lunged. The two warriors clashed and exchanged more blows. This training continued until the evening. Once everyone was back home, Goku stripped off his clothes announcing he was going to go to the hot springs. Gohan, following his father, did the same.

"Hey Chichi, can you wash these for me? Thanks! Go easy on the starch though." Goku called, walking out the door with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Chichi whipped around, furious. "So let me get this straight," Chichi hissed. "You want me to wash your dirty clothes and get dinner ready while you go take a nice warm bath?!" Goku cringed as Chichi continued. "I don't know why I bothered running from that crazy pig earlier! We need a freaking car!" Chichi screamed, exasperated. "And you two are going to go get driver's licenses tomorrow," Pointing to Piccolo and Goku.

They both began to protest, but Chichi had brought out her ultimate weapon, her deadly Cast-Iron frying pan.. PIccolo and Goku earned two very nice looking bumps on their head that night.

Goku, Gohan, and Suki did end up heading to the hot springs that night. Suki glanced away politely when GOku put his towel on the rocks before jumping in. The boys both wore their birthday suits shamelessly in to the hot springs, plunging cannonball style into the warm steamy water. Suki, with a little more dignity wore a one piece bathing suit. After carefully walking into the hot spring, she leaned her head back against the ledge of the pool - her hair in a messy bun. Suki let her sore muscles relax in the warm water.

Goku and Gohan had other plans. They were on the other side of the hot springs splashing around. Goku sent a large wave of water towards Gohan, but rather than hitting Gohan, the wave crashed into Suki.

"What in the world was that for?!" She sputtered. Goku and Gohan had to hold back giggles. "Oh, it's on now." Suki growled.

She rushed forward and threw water onto Goku and Gohan's faces. The next fifteen minutes was spent in one of the most epic water fights ever. As they all flew back to the house, they all smiled from ear to ear. Dinner that night was a joyous occasion once again.

After dinner, Suki sat at her desk, reading though some genetic alteration books and research papers. Gohan came up behind her.

"What're you doing?" he asked out of curiosity.

Suki grunted, deep in concentration. She tossed a pad to him. "Recoding the human genome," Gohan read, looking at the title. Suki threw another pad at him. "Suki's scan's" Gohan read again.

Suki glanced up at him. "Wanna help? You've already distracted me." Suki sighed.

Gohan started apologizing. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it." Suki interrupted. "I wasn't getting anywhere with that anyway."

Gohan pulled up his chair and began to read. They worked until late into the night. Both fell asleep at Suki's desk.

Seeing the light on in Suki and Gohan's room at such a late hour, Chichi burst into her children's room. "What are-" She then saw both of her children asleep at their desks. She smiled sweetly . Goku showed up behind Chichi. "Goku, can you put them to bed?" Chichi whispered.

Goku nodded and silently tiptoed into the room. He picked up both kids and set them on their bed together, pulling the covers up.

The next three years was spent training and researching. Soon enough, the day finally came when they would face the androids. Suki, after training a ton with Goku and Piccolo throughout the three year period was able to beat Gohan nearly every time during their sparring matches. (Gohan is stronger than in the anime because he's worked with Suki so much, who has different fighting styles and techniques and is overall a bit stronger than him)

They all flew towards the island, meeting up with the other Z warriors along the way. They all landed on a cliff overlooking the city. After greetings were exchanged, they all stared grimly at each other.

"Today's the big day." Tien said gruffly. "Are you all ready?"

His question was met with a few hesitant nods.

That was when a bright yellow hover-car flew up to meet them. A chubby short man with black spiky hair jumped out. "Sup!" Yajirobe greeted throwing Goku a bag full of Senzu beans. "These are from Korrin.

"Thanks!" Goku answered. "You here to help fight the androids?"

"No way. I, unlike you crazy idiots," Yajirobe muttered "Want to stay alive." He climbed into his car. "But you guys have fun out there.

Yajirobe flew off, but suddenly, when he was over the open water, his car was shot down. Two mysterious figures flew down into the city.

"It's the androids!" Piccolo called out.

"But we can't sense their ki!" Yamcha called out.

Goku and Suki exchanged glances. Through their years of studying together, their thought patterns were nearly identical.

"They're androids, their mechanical-" Gohan started.

"So we can't feel their ki." Suki finished.

Goku looked at the two children. Most of his excitement was gone. His look was full of fear and pain, a look rarely seen on his face. "Gohan," Goku ordered. "Go check on Yajirobe." He turned to the rest of the Z fighters. "Everyone else, spread out over the city." He glanced down at Suki, worried.

She caught his concerned glance. "I can carry my own weight Goku. That's the whole reason why I trained. You don't have to baby me."

Her usual sweet and playful nature had disappeared. Standing in the old Suki's place, was a strong capable fighter in a little ten year old girl's body who was willing to fight to protect her friends and family.

Launching themselves from the cliff, the Z fighters spread out over the island. The first to meet Android 19 and 20 was unfortunately Yamcha. After hearing a muffled scream and feeling Yamcha's energy drop suddenly, Suki rushed over. She found Yamcha with a hold in his stomach and two mysterious humanoid beings without ki standing above him.

"You guys must be the androids," Suki hissed.

 **Thank you guys for all the support you guys have given me throughout my story! I really appreciate it. I also really enjoy reading reviews, so if you guys want to make my day and make me happy, please write reviews!** **So now I have the privilege and honor of responding to the reviews that you guys have given me!**

 **SuperSonicBros123: well, i'll say this, i was not expecting those two to even kiss at that age. i kinda expected that to happen a few days before the Cell Games during that 10 day wait. either way, nice job with the chapter**

 **To SuperSonicBros123: Well, I'm glad you support my "spur of the moment" writing decision that I did not plan AT ALL. It kind of just came with the moment. XD. As for the 10 day wait before the Cell games, I don't really want to give too much away, but Suki will be unavailable during that time period... I'm really glad that you enjoyed my chapter, and I'm really glad that you took the time to write a review! Thanks!**

 **Animefortin95:** **I wonder how suki will react when gohan becomes the first super saiyan 2 in the cell games. That i cant wait to see.**

 **To Animefortin95: Well, that is something I'm really excited to write! But... I'm here to ask you a question to think about: how do you think Gohan will react if Suki get's a power transformation of her own? ;) I know I want to give Suki a power transformation, but I don't know when I want to do that... I'm definitely going to give her one though!**

 **Joharasbel:** **one of the best storys out there keep up the good work**

 **To Joharasbel: Well, thank you so much for your continuing support Joharasbel. I really appreciate readers like you who continue to read my story, (Even though sometimes, I don't really think it's all that great.) I don't know if my story is one of the best out there, but with the support from people like you, we can definitely make it the best story out there!**

 **Liltye504: Hold on I don't understand if suki is not a Saiyan what race is she because I am not sure if you mentioned it in one of the chapters also love your story huge fan much love and the you made my dream came true gohan and suki kiss! They need to kiss more often at their age LoL**

 **To Liltye504: I haven't quite come up with a name for Suki's race (if you guys want to help me with that, leave a review) but I don't think that that's very important. Suki's powers and origin are explained a little in the special chapter. I do intend on explaining a lot more later on in the story. But to clarify, Suki is not a Saiyan. I'm glad that you enjoyed that little romance scene. As I talked about above, I did not really think that they would do ANYTHING at all romantic until much later on, but I was feeling that vibe while I was writing that scene, so I added it in :) I don't think that kissing when you're 7 is 'bad' or anything, but I think the reason why I wanted to add that in is to show the mental age of the two main characters and to show that they do share some sort of 'physical' bond as well.**

 **Liltye504L: If chichi wasn't so strict with studying gohan and suki would have spent apart from training to they would spend a lot of time kissing I do love romance in dbz**

 **To** **Liltye504: I'll keep that in mind as I write later chapters :)**

 **Ultra Limit: Will Angela blackmail gohan into a date I think suki will have her head if Angela dared to that**

 **To Ultra Limit: So I do intend on adding my own arc during what is supposed to be the Saiyaman arc... I don't think that Angela is going to blackmail Gohan into a date. Suki probably would have Angela's head if she dared to do that ;)**

 **Sooooo That's it for all the reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you guys next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Androids

**Well guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it... Drumroll please ;) CHAPTER 10!**

Suki took a defensive stance and spiked her ki, trying to attract the attention of the other Z fighters.

"I see our reputation precedes us," Android 20 greeted, taking a small bow. "What an honor."

Android 19 stepped forward and suki felt her heart beat a bit faster. "Suki. Nearly 10 years old. Raised by Son Goku and Son Chichi. Species: Unknown. Power level: exceptionally high." #19 recited.

"Perfect. Just what we need," #20 reasoned.

"Where are they?" Suki thought desperately. "Screw it. It's not like I can stall for time." Suki leapt towards Android 20 with intense ferocity. "If I'm going down, I want to get a couple of good hits in," Suki thought.

Android 20's eyebrows went up in surprise as he clashed with Suki. They soon leapt into the air. Android 20 soon gained his bearings and increased the intensity of his attacks. Android 19 from down below was watching the battle carefully.

Suki paused slightly to catch her breath. Android 19 took advantage of the break in the battle and he phased into sight behind her. He grabbed her small neck and began to absorb her energy. Android 19 squeezed his hand, tightening it around the base of her neck. She grunted in pain. "So much energy!" Android 19 muttered. Suki was thrown back into the past where Freeza had complete control over her life. She felt helpless. Again. She was mad. She was furious. And she was the victim.

A ki blast shot through the air, exploding in Android 19s face. He dropped the exhausted Suki, who was falling like a rag doll to the floor. Gohan caught Suki at the last second.

"Took you guys long enough." She managed to stutter.

"Now why'd you have to go do something as stupid s that?" He replied back. "You worried me."

He slipped her a Senzu bean to restore her energy. Her eyes shot open. Looking over, she saw Goku, Piccolo and Tien facing off against the Androids. Stumbling out of Gohan's arms, she called out to Goku. "They can suck your

Goku was conversing with the two androids regarding a new battle ground. Soon everyone flew off to another deserted island to fight the Androids. Goku stepped forward. "Your fight is with me now." He growled to the Androids.

"#19 should be able to fight you easily." Android 20 answered. "How does that sound #19?"19 answered with a nod.

"Goku. His left hand won't be able to suck energy from you. I damaged it when I fought him earlier. Use that to your advantage." Suki whispered.

"Thanks." Goku answered curtly.

Goku then turned Super Saiyan. He clashed with Android 19. Suki, Gohan, and Piccolo were the first to notice something was wrong. His attacks were too strong and his movements were too fast. He was fighting to end the fight. It also looked as if he were starting to fatigue.

It dawned on Gohan first. "Dad!" He called out. "Your heart! You've got to stop fighting!"

Goku looked at his son, then got kicked in the face and sent flying to a pile of rubble.

"Damn." Piccolo hissed. "Looks like I'm going to have to fight him." He turned to Yamcha. "Take Goku back to his house and get him his medicine." He started to take off his armor.

That was when Vegeta decided to show up. "Hey Suki. You've grown." He greeted.

"Now's not the time for hello's. Those two funny looking people are the Androids."

"Really. That's all I needed to know." He answered curtly. He phased out of sight and appeared in front of Android 19. "So you guys are completely mechanical. Good for me. Less of a mess when I beat you to a pulp." Vegeta kept true to his word and quickly defeated Android 19. Making sure that he felt true terror before his demise.

Vegeta stood straighter after crushing Android 19's head and stared at Android 20. "I'm all out of power." he smirked. "If you want to kill me. Now's the best time to do it." Android 20 smirked himself. Then he turned and ran away towards the mountains.

Vegeta turned to the rest of the Z fighters. "Give me a Senzu, now." Vegeta ordered. They all paused. "He's getting away damnit. Just give me one!"

Piccolo threw a senzu bean to Vegeta, who ate it and blasted off towards the mountains, following Android #20.

"That was a glorious bluff, Vegeta." Piccolo muttered.

"He was bluffing?" Yamcha asked, confused.

"Of course he was bluffing. His power was mostly sucked out by the fat one." Suki shrugged. "It was a pretty good bluff though. We should follow him though. The more eyes and ears looking for the skinny one, the higher the chance of us finding him."

The rest of the Z fighters flew off into the mountains. By this time, Android #20 had hidden in the rocks of the mountain.

"We've got to spread out." Piccolo ordered.

Everyone flew out and began looking through the rocks. There was a whirring sound from far off, as if there was a jet plane coming closer and closer. It was Bulma and Baby Trunks that were flying in a Capsule Corp. jet plane. Android 20 spotted them and took the opportunity to run away by shooting down the plane just as it was where the Z fighters were searching.

Vegeta gasped and phased out of sight. He reappeared, touching down on the ground with Bulma in his arms. "Where's Trunks?!" She cried frantically. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Mirai answered, touching down right next to Bulma and Vegeta with Baby Trunks in his arms. "Hello mother." He nodded to Vegeta.

"Mystery man! Who's also my son from the future! Good to see you." Bulma grinned as Mirai passed Trunks back to their mother.

Suki and Gohan ran up to him. "Hey Mirai!" Gohan called out.

Mirai smiled and ruffled Gohan's hair. He turned to Suki and embraced her in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again," He whispered.

Mirai pulled away smiling, his eyes wet. Suki looked up at Mirai, confused. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"In my time," Mirai answered, looking down, "You passed away. The Suki from my timeline passed away when I was here in your time three years ago." She was like a second mother to me. And she's gone."

"What happened?" Suki whispered.

"The Androids found us and she stayed behind so that my mother and I could escape. I don't know what she did, but there was a huge explosion. She distracted them long enough for us to escape."

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." He stood straighter. "Who were you guys fighting? The old bearded guy looked pretty weird."

The Z fighters, who had gathered around at this point, looked at Mirai, confused. "That was one of the Androids." Gohan answered.

"B-But that's not the same android from my time." Mirai answered fearfully.

"Some of the other stuff that you told us wasn't correct either." Suki pointed out." Goku didn't get his heart disease until just now."

Mirai looked at everyone. "What is going on?" He muttered. Then he looked up, hopeful. "We can still go to Dr. Gero's lab. We can still go there and destroy the real Androids before they're activated."

The Z fighters all nodded and followed Trunks up to Dr. Gero's laboratory. By the time that they arrived, the door was blasted open from the inside, and two new androids stood over the pieces of Android 20.

"Those monsters are the real androids," Mirai hissed. "Those ones are the ones that have terrorized my time." Mirai then sent a large ki blast into the lab, destroying it.

"What was that for?" Vegeta yelled. "Those Androids would have been a good fighting challenge."

"Vegeta, they're right there." Piccolo answered, pointing up to a nearby rock formation.

They stood above a large suspension pod. They activated it wordlessly, then bringing Android 16 into existence.

Vegeta challenged 18 and they fought. The fight was mostly one sided, as Android 18 was really toying with Vegeta. He ended up with two broken arms and an even more broken ego.

Despite 17's warnings, Suki still rushed to Vegeta's side, trying to make sure he wasn't going to get killed. She stared up at the smirking 18. "Why." She demanded. "Why do you find joy in causing pain to living things? Tell me!"

18 was caught slightly off guard by the question. "It's fun." She shrugged.

17 made do with his promise and easily defeated all of the other Z fighters. Quickly, they fell, broken, but breathing to the ground. Suki watched in shock as her friends screamed out in pain as they were beaten down into the ground, her heart wrenching in pain every time. Suki's heart finally broke when she heard Gohan's scream of pain.

18 snickered when she saw the look on Suki's face. "Awww… look who has a crush on the runt." She cooed.

Something in Suki snapped. Pure rage flowed through her veins. The aura of power that surrounded her - was blue. She rushed forward and sent a volley of exceptionally powerful ki-amplified punches. In slow motion, it looked like explosive waves of blue energy was being shot into Android 18 from Suki's fists. Android 18 gasped in shock and leapt backwards, clutching her sides. It felt like her circuts were on fire. She had never experienced pain like this before. "W-What the hell are you." She hissed.

Suki stood straighter, then looked at her hands, the rage starting to fade away. "I-I don't know." That was when Suki nearly bent in half over 18's fist. 18 had taken her opportunity and punched Suki, hard, in the stomach. She crumpled over and fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"That's for earlier." She spat, walking away. She jumped up to her brother. "Let's get the hell outa' here." She swiftly turned and flew back up to the road next to where 16 stood unmoving. "Thanks for all the help down there," she commented sarcastically.

Android 17 joined them, but he started walking up the road.

"Where're you going?" 18 called.

"Finding a car. We might as well have some fun finding Goku's house."

Android 18 scoffed, rolling her eyes. "men."

Soon the mechanical Trio passed Krillin, who was too paralyzed by fear to jump in and help his friends.

"You should probably go give your friends back there some Senzu beans." 17 advised shrugging. "You wouldn't want them dying."

The androids left the speechless Krillin standing, shocked – mouth agape. Snapping out of his trance, he leapt after the androids. "Wait!" He called. "Why?"

"Why what?" 17 asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Why're you doing all of this?"

"It's fun. It's also what we were programed to do"

"But Dr. Gero is dead! Why're you still after Goku?"

"He's the strongest on the planet, right? It only makes sense. It'll give us the most amount of fun."

Krillin stood speechless again. 18 stalked over and pecked Krillin on the cheek. "Later," She said nonchalantly as she walked away.

Soon the androids were out of sight. Krillin hurried over to his friends to distribute the Senzu beans between his friends.

The last person he gave a bean to was Suki. She stopped groaning in pain, and sat up instantly. "What the hell just happened?" She whispered.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Krillin said as the others made their way over to her. "What was that power level! Not only that, but your aura was blue! I've never seen a change in aura color – other than Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan transformation."

"Wait, but remember what happened back on Namek?" Piccolo added. "Your power level shot up then too."

"Is it similar to our Saiyan's Zenkai boost?" Mirai suggested.

"It might be," Gohan added, turning to Suki. "but you didn't heal from a life threatening wound. You weren't even mortal wounded, were you?" Suki shook her head in response.

"Suki, we need to learn to tap into this power of yours." Piccolo instructed. He glanced at Gohan. "You too Gohan. You both have an insane amount of latent power that we need to tap into. Do you guys know if there are any triggers that makes you power up?"

"Well, when I get angry my power level goes up." Gohan added. "But I have to get really angry."

"That makes sense," Mirai muttered. "Like the Super Saiyan transformation."

Sky glanced down at her hands, trying to avoid eye contact, obviously embarrassed. "it's sort of the same for me, but my power level doesn't go up that much if I just 'get mad'…" She trialed off and closed her eyes, her cheeks bright red. "I power up like that when the person that saved my life is in pain." She whispered.

Everyone looked confused at Suki's cryptic message until Vegeta began snickering. "You're heads over heels in love with brat aren't' you," He teased, arms over his chest.

"You aren't any different." Suki retorted. "You have a freaking kid."

Vegeta scowled. Suki then realized what Vegeta had revealed and buried her face in her arms. She turned, ready to blast off, but arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to see Gohan's smiling face with his arms wrapped around her. "I love you too." He whispered. "A lot." He pecked her on the cheek.

"No wonder I didn't have a chance with you Suki, you and Gohan are practically made for each other." He laughed. "It's definitely no surprise that you two got married in the future."

Everyone, including Suki and Gohan laughed.

"We should move Goku. The Androids are probably on their way their way to him now." Krillin said.

"Where should we move him to?" Mirai asked.

"How about the Kame house?" Suki suggested. "It's in the middle of no where, right?"

"That's just what I was thinking." Krillin added. "Let's go."

"I have to go to the lookout." Piccolo added suddenly.

"Why Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked innocently.

"I just have some business I need to take care of." He growled, blasting off.

The Z fighters, minus Vegeta who had stormed off in a similar fashion (because he had just been beaten by a "woman" – a super powerful cyborg woman), blasted off towards the Son household. Once they got there, they met with Yamcha and Chichi.

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked. "Did you guys beat the androids?"

"We'll explain everything on the way, but we need to move all of your stuff into the plane." Krillin ordered.

While Yamcha and Mirai carried Goku into the plane, Chichi came stumbling out of the house with a large pack on her shoulders that was threatening to explode.

"Chichi! What are you doing?" Suki laughed.

"There's a lot of stuff we have to save." She grunted.

Suki laughed. "Give me a second." She quickly sprinted into her room and grabbed a spare capsule. Chichi had placed the large bundle on the floor so that she could rest. Suki then stored all of the household items that Chichi wanted to bring in the capsule and handed it to her with a grin. "Here. This'll be much easier to fit in the jet."

"Why thank you!" Chichi laughed. "That's much better."

Once everyone was in the plane, they flew off in the direction of Master Roshi's house.

"Hey Krillin, don't you think we should call Bulma to let her know what's up?" Mirai asked.

"Sure, but why do I have to be the one to do it?" Krillin complained as he reached forward to dial Bulma's number on the in-plane phone. "Hey Bulma, it's Krillin."

"What in the world took you so long Krillin?!"Bulma yelled through the intercom. "Is my son – not the baby, the big one – with you?"

"Mirai? Oh- yeah, he's here."

"Can you tell him something for me?"

"You're on speaker right now. He can hear you."

"Well hi Trunks – Mirai, we've found your time machine and it looks like it's in pretty bad shape."

"What?" Mirai answered shocked, rifling through his front pocket to bring out his capsule case. "That's impossible! I have my time machine in Capsule form right here."

"Here. I'll send you a picture."

After making some whirring noises, the plane's dashboard spat out a paper with a picture of Mirai's time machine, covered in moss. He gasped in surprise. "That's my time machine. But how is this possible?! Mom, do you know where this is?"

"It's in the 372 district. The farmer who found it didn't get any more specific about the location."

"Great. Thanks, I'm going to check it out now."

"Ok Son, I'll head over and meet you. See you soon!" With that, Bulma ended the phone call

Mirai looked up at everyone. "Sorry guys, I've got to go check this out." He apologized.

"Let us come with you." Gohan volunteered with enthusiasm, gesturing to Suki.

"Absolutely not!" Chichi interjected.

"Please Chichi?" Suki asked, practically begging. "It isn't dangerous or anything. That, and it'll be… educational too!"

Chichi sighted. "Fine. Stay safe."

The three fighters nodded. After Mirai opened a side hatch to the jet and jumped out, Suki and Gohan joined him. They blasted off in the direction of District 372.

"So Suki, how's the research coming along?"

Suki grimaced. "We haven't gotten that far. IT's pretty tough. We have nothing to compare my medical scans to… No ones genetic data matches mine close enough." Suki noticed that Mirai's face fell. "But the information you brought from the future really helped," Suki added quickly. "You said we still have a few years before the effects of the genetic resequencing sets in."

"Yeah, but so many things are different in this timeline. What happens if you get it earlier.

"Stop worrying so much. I'm fine now. I'm going to be fine later.

Mirai sighed sadly.

Gohan, seeing that a change in topic was neccisary, flew closer to Mirai. "What's the future like Mirai?"

"It's a living hell." He hissed. "The population is in the tens of thousands. Those of us who are able, fight. Everyone else has to hide in underground shelters."

"I'm so sorry." Gohan whispered sadly.

"It isn't your fault." Mirai added quickly

"What was I like?"

"You were my faithful teacher and best friend. I looked up to you."

"What about me?" Suki asked, curious.

"You were really cool. You taught me a lot, you helped my mom with the time machine, and I remember when I was younger, I had a crush on you."

"Really?" Suki laughed.

"It was small and only for a little bit. That and that point, you and Gohan were already in a serious relationship." He explained. "But Suki, in the future you have a damn beautiful body. There is no other way of wording it. Master Gohan was a lucky man."

Suki and Gohan stared at Mirai blankly. "Mirai," Gohan asked tentatively. "Did we- Suki and I - did we have any kids?"

"Gohan!" Suki scolded. "Just because we read that biology book together and know more about sex doesn't mean you have to go and ask Mirai about it! I know your hormones are whack, but still!"

Mirai laughed. "Well, I'll answer your question as a favor to a good friend, you guys definitely… you know. But you didn't have any kids. I'm not completely into the whole science mumbo jumbo, but there's something different about Suki's reproductive system."

Gohan nodded intensely as if he were taking mental notes. Suki shook her head. "Gohan, that was a freaking weird question to ask," Suki muttered.

"Well, I… relaly wanted to know if we would do that later on…"

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what you could have done?"

"What?"

"You could have freaking asked me!" Gohan smiled sheepishly. "Come on Gohanm! Common sense! Logic!" She scolded.

Mirai chuckled, checked his watch, then stopped flying. "We're here." He said. "Let's spread out and look for the time capsule."

Suki and Gohan nodded and searched for the time capsule among the different rock formations. After a couple of minutes, Gohan called out excitedly. "Guys! I've found it!' He dropped down and waved Mirai and Suki over. "Is this yours?" He asked Mirai.

"Yeah." He answered, eyes wide.

They heard a faraway whirring noise that seemed to be coming from an engine. "That must be Bulma,' Suki said. "I'll go get her."

After a few minutes, Bulma landed her jet and jumped out from the ship. "Hey trunks!" She chirped.

"hello mother,' He answered, still staring intently at the other time capsule.

"Whoa. This does look like your time machine." Bulma muttered.

Mira reached into his jacked and pulled out his capsule case. He threw on of them onto the ground and in a 'poof' there was another time capsule, another much newer and prettier one, but still the same time capsuled. "But it isn't" Mirai said. "I have mine right here."

"How many did the future me make?" Bulma asked.

"How many? We barely had enough resources to build one!"

Gohan and Suki took this time to fly up to the older looking time capsule to check it out. There was a large hold at the top of the reinforced plexi-glass cover.

"This was burned," Gohan muttered.

"By a ki blast from the inside," Suki finished.

Mirai then flew up and opened the hood of the time machine. He jumped in. "What is this?" He asked as he lifted up an egg like shell. "It looks like an egg.'

"Let me see." Bulma called from down below.

Mirai tossed down the egg shell, then attempted to turn on the time machine. The moitor flickered on. "Oh my god." He whispered. "This thing has been here for four years." He glanced down at the egg in Bulma's hands. "Whatever came out of that thing has been here for four years." A look of realization washed over Mirai's face. "This is why history has changed!"

Gohan and Suki dropped to the ground as Mirai turned the time machine into Capsule form. Suki froze. "What the hell is that," She gasped in shock. She peeked through the bushes to find what looked to be a huge insect molt.

"Ewwww." Bulma said. "Is it alive?"

Mirai put his hand inside and abruptly pulled it out. His hand was covered in green slime. "This isn't alive, and it certainly hasn't been here for long, but whatever came out of it definitely is."

"Do you have any idea what this is?" Suki asked everyone. They all shook their heads. Suki inhaled sharply as she remembered something. She started pulling though the folds of her clothing. "Crap." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"I usually have some scanning equipment on me for medical scans." She muttered. "I just didn't think to bring it with me today. I didn't think I would need it." Suki gasped and quickly flew over to Bulma's jet. She lifted up Bulma's jacket and began searching through the pocket. She cheered and rushed back holding a capsule. She activated it and a small rectangular grey box appeared in her hand.

"What's that?" Mirai asked.

"It's a scanning device I made. It scans up to the molecular level of stuff. I put the capsule in her pocket the last time we were working together. I forgot about it until now." She unfolded the rectangular box to show a screen and a few buttons. She pressed one and aimed it in the direction of the insect molt. After glowing and humming, data started appearing on the screen. Suki's eye's went wide. "What the hell?" She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked quickly, concerned.

"This thing… It's made up of… everyone. I don't know how else to explain it." Suki whispered. "This thing has everyone's genetic data on hand from earlier scans to see if I was genetically compatible with anyone here." She explained. "What this thing is saying, is that this monster in front of us is made up of everyone's cells: Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo. Even Freeza and King Kold."

"So you're saying that this thing has the DNA of everybody?" Mirai asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." She whispered. "I don't know how, but whatever this thing is…" She trailed off.

"Well, I'd, umm… Better head home now!" Bulma said shakily, edging back to the car.

"We should head to the Kame House too." Mirai said.

Bulma nodded, and scurried to her jet, quickly waved goodbye and flew off. Gohan, Suki and Mirai followed suite and blasted off in the opposite direction towards the Kame House. "I really wonder what cam out of that thing…" Suki muttered, worried. "And why it has the cells of everyone."

~ A Few minutes later ~

The phone rang at Master Roshi's house. Yamcha, Krillin, and Master Roshi were sitting silently in the living room. Krillin jumped up ant picked up the phone. "Yello," He answered.

"Krillin! You need to turn the TV to Channel 5 now!" Bulma screeched into the phone.

"Hey Bulma. Why exactly?"

"Just do it!"

"Ok… Ok… Hold your horses." He turned to the others. "Bulma says to turn the TV to channel 5."

Yamcha gave a questioning look, but stood and turned on the TV. There was a news reporter, standing in a deserted street with clothing littered about. "The residents of Ginger town seem to have disappeared straight off the face of the Earth. Their clothes and belongings left littered across the streets as if they had been sucked right out fo them.' The camera panned away from the reporter to show shoes, socks, pants, shirts, jewelry, purses, and a plethora of weapons. "It seems as if some of the residents took up arms to defend themselves, but as you can see, it did not seem to help."

Trunks, Gohan and Suki stepped into the house at this moment. "We're ba-" He stopped as he saw everyone else's eyes glued to the screen, staring at the news report. Suki and Gohan gravitated towards the screen and began watching.

"It is still unknown what happened to the residents of Ginger town." The reporter continued. Suddenly, his eyes went wide in terror. The Camera tilted over and there were screams of mercy and cries of pain from the reporter and the camera crew. "Get back you monster!" Then. The camera cut off and there was static.

"Ginger town is near where we found that time machine!" Gohan whispered. "And also where we found that insect molt."

"Whatever came out of that thing must be the thing in Ginger town." Suki added. "And everyone else in Ginger Town – is gone."

~ Meanwhile ~

Kame stood at the ledge of the Kame tower and Piccolo stood next to him. "I have sensed this negative energy for four years now." Kame said. "And it has now grown very powerful, and my time in this realm is nearing its end."

"Then it is time for us to return to our original body." Piccolo declared.

"Very well. Are we ready?"

"I am ready." Piccolo whispered. "But hear this old man. I'm going to be the one in charge of things."

Kame chuckled lightly. "Sure thing Piccolo."

Piccolo placed his hand on Kame's shoulder, and in a blinding flash of light, he was gone.

 **Well... TAAA DAAA! I've completed another chapter! School is starting soon, so I don't know for sure whether I'm going to be able to post very often, but I'll do my very very very best. I promise. The story has definitely become more enjoyable to write, so that is a plus.**

 **I have a question for you guys... What length of chapters do you guys like? My chapters tend to range anywhere from 2500-4500 characters, and I want to know what you guys like!**

 **So, time for my favorite part (actually my 2nd favorite part, because the 1st is actually writing) responding to your reviews!**

 **joharasbel: keep up the good work see you next time**

 **Me: Thanks! I really appreciate you Joharasbel. You are (as far as I know) one of the most dedicated readers I have. I don't know how to express how grateful I am for readers like you. Thank you.**

 **TheBestLikeNoOneEverWas: Definitely enjoying so far. Was a bit hesitant since this is my first dbz fic but I said "eh,fuck it" and I definitely did not regret my decision. Keep doing what you're doing, it's fantastic so far.** **Looking forward to the next chapter  
** **\- TheBestLikeNoOneEverWas**

 **Me: Thank you! Well, I'm very proud to be your very first Dbz fic. I'm glad that you didn't regret your decision! It's really cool to receive feedback from new readers! I really appreciate you taking the time to review my story and tell me your opinions about it. I am really happy that you enjoyed it, and I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **liltye504: Will suki transformation have any changes like hair color eye color skin color anything like that. I was trying to say any color of hair skin or eyes that will be the transformation sorry I am having a hard time writing a comment it a thunderstorm where I am at**

 **Me: I got what you were trying to say :) So, yes. Suki will have a power transformation that will change her hair and eye color. Her skin will (probably?) stay the same. I was thinking about her having another outfit other than a Gi, because at some point, those can get kind of boring and not as exciting. But I think I'm going to weave that in during the Saiyaman arc (and my own personal arcs and stuff)**

 **Layla347** **: Love the story :)**

 **Me: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm so glad that you took the time to express how you felt about my story. It is readers like you that give me the confidence to continue writing!**

 **sllaytan: im so glad i found this story! its so hard finding a gohan x oc story on this site aside from Trials of a Saiyan... keep up the good work! i love it**

 **Me: I'm glad you found the story! I do agree, it is extremely hard trying to find a Gohan x OC story here on this site, other than Trails of a Saiyan (Which is an awesome story, so if you haven't read it, try it out). That was something that inspired me to write this story too. I'm glad that you love it!**

 **That's it for me. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did make it a bit longer, so if you enjoy this chapter length, then tell me in the review section! :) Thank you again! Have a good day (or night depending on when you read this) Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Cell

**Hi! It's me again! :) In this chapter, we see Cell, and stuff, and more stuff, and yeah... On with the chapter! How about you guys just read it yourselves! :)**

The new and improved Piccolo (That looks EXACTLY the same) flew over Ginger Town. His eyes scanned the now deserted city. He landed in the middle of the Town Square and glanced around. There was something creeping in the alleyway of one of the nearby buildings. Piccolo whipped around to see a tall, insect like monster. He dragged a man around by the collar of his shirt. "You must be the Demon King Piccolo." The monster hissed.

Piccolo inhaled quickly. "How do you know who I am." He growled.

"I know many things, I am your brother after all." The monster smirked.

At this time, the man that the monster was carrying awoke. He began squirming around. He glanced at Piccolo. "Please! Save me!" He cried. "I'll give you anything you want. I have a lot of money! I'll let you have anything" He blubbered, nearly in tears. "Just don't let me die!" His screams were cut short when the monster injected his needle like tail into the man's flesh. It looked as if the man were being deflated. Seconds later, the only thing left of him were his clothes.

"So you're the one who's killed all of the townspeople." Piccolo muttered.

"Why yes I am." He bowed.

"What are you and how do you know who I am." Piccolo demanded once more.

"I told you, I know many things. But if you really want to know, you're going to have to beat if out of me."

Piccolo stared stone faced at the monster in front of him for a short second, before taking a fighting stance and yelling loudly, unleashing his true power. His power level shot through the roof, far surpassing even Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan power. He shot forward and landed a flurry of punches, sending the monster flying into some buildings. As the monster started to pull himself up from the rubble, Piccolo appeared in front of him and shot a ki blast,. The monster just barely managed to leap to the side before Piccolo disintegrated him.

The monster looked fearfully at the green warrior in front of him. He smirked nervously. He crouched down into a fighting stance. "Kamehame - haaaa!" A blast of energy shot from his extended palms and shot towards Piccolo. Piccolo leapt into the air to dodge the blast, surprised that this unknown monster knew the Kamehameha. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. The monster had leapt up into the air behind Piccolo and was ready to suck up his life force. Piccolo wrenched to the side at the last second and the monster stabbed his tail into his arm. Piccolo threw his elbow into the monster's face after he had sucked up all of the life force in Piccolo's arm. "That was a tasty meal." The monster growled.

Piccolo grimaced. "There's no way I can beat you in this condition now." He muttered. "Just tell me something."

"Oh, you have a dying wish – do you?"

"I guess you can say I do." Piccolo chuckled. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked." The monster chuckled. "My name is Cell, and I was created by Dr. Gero. I am a bio android formed by the Cells of the best warriors. I have the cells of Goku, Vegeta, Freeza, King Kold and you. I absorb the biomass of other life forms in order to grow stronger. I am hungry for more and more power, thanks to Dr. Gero."

"Dr. Gero is dead, how did he create you?"

"I am from the future. It was Dr. Gero's computer that technically made me." Cell explained. "It made me with the goal of becoming a perfect being. In order to achieve that goal, it is my job to absorb the Androids 17 and 18." Piccolo gasped in surprise. Cell chuckled. "Yes, once I have absorbed the both of them, I will be unstoppable!"

Piccolo laughed. "Thank you for telling me all of this." He tore off his shriveled arm, tossed it to the side, and roared. Another arm shot out of his shoulder. He flexed his hand as if to test the muscles in his arm.

"You were faking being hurt so that I would tell you who I was?" Cell exclaimed.

"Yeah. And it worked perfectly." Piccolo chuckled. "Now then." He cracked his knuckles.

It was at this time that Krillin and Mirai appeared. They landed behind Piccolo, staring at Cell. "No doubt about it." Mirai hissed. "This thing is what came out of the time machine."

Cell looked at Mirai surprised. "I see that Trunks is here too." He said. "it's a full party!"

Piccolo stepped forward. "Now back to business."

Cell glanced around nervously. "Solar Flare!" He roared. There was a bright flash of light, blinding everyone. When they regained their sight, Cell was gone.

"Damn." Piccolo hissed. He glanced back at Trunks and Krillin. "What are you guys here for?"

"We felt your Ki. It was amazing. But then, we felt Goku's Ki too." Krillin explained. "Suki and Gohan raced to Goku's room faster than a blink of an eye, but there Goku was, still in his bed. We came here to investigate."

"Well, that monster's name is Cell. He's another one of Gero's androids."

Mirai's face fell. "Another one?" He whispered fearfully.

"Yeah. Another one. This one was made by Dr. Gero's computer. The computer is in the basement of the Doctor's laboratory. He's made up of all the best warriors to ever step foot on Earth. That's why you felt a little bit of Goku's Ki. He used the Kamehameha. Cell's obsessed with becoming a perfect being. His objective is to absorb both Android 17 and 18."

"What happened to all the people in this town?" Krillin asked.

"He absorbed all of them." Piccolo grimaced.

"You said that Dr. Gero's computer is in the basement of his lab, right?" Mirai asked, quickly.

"Yeah." Piccolo shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go there now. I've got to destroy that thing."

"I'll come with you." Krillin added.

Mirai nodded and turned to blast off. "Are you coming?" he asked Piccolo.

"No. I'm going to go to the Kame House to explain everything to everyone else." He answered curtly.

Mirai waved, then blasted off towards Dr. Gero's laboratory with Krillin following shortly behind him. They soon arrived at what was left of Gero's lab. After hopping down into the basement, they saw the large computer. Krillin stepped forward and tripped over a piece of rubble and landed headfirst. "Ow." She muttered, pushing himself up. His eye caught a pile of blue papers. He lifted them up and his eyes went wide. "Mirai! Look!"

Mirai hurried over. "No way." He whispered as he saw the papers. "Those are Andriod 17's blueprints! If we take this back to my mom, she can figure out their weaknesses or something!"

"Yeah!" Krillin cheered.

"Well, I guess it's time to blow this place up now." Mirai smirked. They flew out of the remains of the laboratory and Mirai shot a Ki blast into the basement, thoroughly blowing it to pieces. "I'd better give these to my mom now." Mirai said to Krillin. "After that I'm going to go check on my dad, see if we can train some more."

Krillin nodded, "You go do that bro. Stay safe."

"See you." Mirai said as he blasted off.

Krillin blasted off in the direction of towards the Kame house. As he neared the southern part of the coast, he stopped. He felt the strange Ki he felt earlier. He felt Cell's Ki. He glanced nervously around. That was when Cell flew upwards and stopped in front of Krillin. "You must be Krillin."

Krillin gulped. "You must be Cell." He replied shakily.

"Why yes I am. Piccolo must have told you about how I get stronger, didn't he?" Cell chuckled. "Well, now it's time for me to absorb you!"

That was when two concentrated Ki blasts hit Cell in the face. When Cell recovered, he saw Piccolo, Tien. Suki and Gohan were floating behind them, trying to get Krillin to fly away with them. Cell's attention was all on one person now: Suki. He flew forward suddenly, surprising both Tien and Piccolo, and grabbed Suki's wrist. She turned and faced Cell, glaring. She spun around and kicked Cell square in the face. Cell grunted in pain, and released Suki.

Suki floated backwards. "What the hell's your problem you creep!" She yelled, rubbing her wrist.

"You ok?" Piccolo called.

"I'm fine." Suki answered, still glaring at Cell, who eyed Suki thirstily. Piccolo took advantage of that and rushed forward, punching him into the ground. "Not a good move" Suki called, referring to the large amount of dust blooming from the crater. Once the dust settled, Cell had disappeared yet again.

Piccolo cursed under his breath. This was when Yamcha appeared with a CC jet. He opened the side door and waved everybody in. They all grimly climbed into the jet.

"Thanks guys." Krillin chuckled nervously. "I would've been toast if you hadn't helped."

"No problem." Gohan answered smiling, sitting next to Suki. "We had to jump out the window in order to get away from my mom."

Krillin chuckled. "I can imagine. Did you guys not finish your homework or something?"

"We finished our homework." Suki grumbled. "We finished the home work for the next three days too." She huffed, "But apparently, we still had to stay and do even more homework."

"That sounds like Chichi." Yamcha called from the front of the jet.

~ Meanwhile on Mt. Paozu~

The door to the Son household was kicked open by the three androids. They searched all throughout the house, but found no one was home. "They must have run away." Android 18 hissed.

"Relax sis, it's part of the fun to find our prey, right?" Android 17 turned. "Well, let's continue looking." He turned to Android 16. "So, big guy, have any idea where they could be?"

Android 16 looked down, and spoke for the first time in a couple of hours. "The next most likely place they are to be is the Mutent Roshi's house."

"Well, then I guess we know where we're going next."

"We're stopping to go get some clothes first." Android 18 demanded.

"Whatever you say sis."

The androids hopped back into their van and drove off towards the nearest clothing store.

~ At the Kame House ~

"I'd better check on Goku," Chichi muttered. "Now that the kids are gone, I don't have anything to do!" She tiptoed up the steps and opened the door to the room Goku was sleeping in. She was surprised to see Goku up and about. He was standing near the window, staring out into space.

"Hi Chichi." He said. He turned. "I'm going to get stronger. I'm going to go past the level of Super Saiyan." He hugged her tightly. "I'm going to bring the kids with me to train. We need them. They have the most potential out of all of us. They're probably going to be stronger than I am."

"I know what you're going to ask." Chichi said sweetly. She took a deep breath. "I'll let them train with you. But how are you going to train in such a short amount of time?"

"I know a place where if one day passes here, it's an entire year there. So we'll train there." He kissed Chichi on the lips. "I love you. I'll come back stronger. I'll come back strong enough to beat all those androids so that we can be a happy family again. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Chichi laughed. "Now go. Hurry and bring my kids back to me."

Goku threw on his Gi and waved goodbye and teleported himself to where he felt Gohan and Suki's Ki. He appeared behind Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gohan abrubptly turned and his eyes went wide in surprise. He embraced his father tightly. "Dad! You're ok!"

"Yup! I'm all better." He turned to Suki. "All three of us are going to go train somewhere."

"Where?" Suki asked, standing up.

"We're going to a place where if one day passes here, a year passes there." Goku answered, glancing at Piccolo.

"The Hyperbolic time chamber." Piccolo said, raising an eyebrow.

"So I see you've merged with Kame." Goku said softly. "What should we call you? Kamiccolo? Or Pame?"

Piccolo looked flustered. "Just call me the same thing!" He roared.

"Ok, ok. You don't have to freak about it." Goku said, laughing. He turned to Gohan and Suki. "We've got to go pick up Vegeta and Mirai, then we'll head up to the Lookout."

Gohan and Suki nodded and each placed a hand on Goku's arm. He then teleported to where he felt Vegeta and Trunk's Ki. Vegeta was standing at the edge of a cliff, seemingly doing nothing.

"Hey Goku!" Mirai greeted. "I'm glad that you're better."

"Thanks." He looked up at Vegeta. "How long has he been like that?"

"He's been like that for the past three days." Mirai answered.

"Well, I know a place where we can get some quality training done. You can train for a whole year in there, and only one day passes here." Goku explained. "I wanted to bring the two of you."

"Oh, sure." He glanced up at his father. "I don't know how we're going to get him down from there though. He almost blew up, literally, when I tried to talk to him."

Suki sighed. "I'll go do it." She turned to Mirai. "For the 'Prince of Saiyans' a 'Warrior Race' he can definetly act like a princess. A lot." She flew up to Vegeta and poked him. "Hey Vegeta! We're going to a place where you can train your ass off! One year passes there for every day that passes here!" He opened his eyes and stared at Suki. "You can get stronger there," Suki teased. "Isn't that what you want?" Vegeta sighed, then followed her to where everyone else stood. Suki smiled at Mirai. "See! It wasn't that hard!"

Goku laughed. "Well, I'm glad that you're here with us Vegeta." Everyone grabbed onto Goku, and the next second they were all standing on top of the lookout. Mr. Popo stood at the entrance to the building of the Lookout. "Hey Mr. Popo! We're here to use the lookout."

"Very well, who is going to use it together?" Mr. Popo asked robotically.

Goku turned to Vegeta and Trunks. "I was thinking that you two would go in together first, then Gohan, Suki and I would go in next."

"Why can't we all go in at the same time?"

"The room can only support two people. There are only two beds and stuff. Suki and Gohan already share a bed, so that won't be a problem. That and they're smaller."

"Ok. We'll go in first. Thanks Goku." Mirai answered.

"There's a time limit of one year over there, which is 24 hours here." Goku explained. "So make sure you're out before then, so that the door doesn't disappear on you."

"Show us where the room is then." Vegeta grunted.

Soon enough, Vegeta and Mirai's Ki's disappeared into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Now then." Goku sighed. "We get to wait up here for a day!"

~ Meanwhile ~

Down on Earth, the Androids were flying across the Southern Ocean to reach the Kame House. Android 16 had been uploaded with the coordinates of the next place that Goku would be. They wordlessly stepped onto the beach. Krillin passed the window and almost fainted.

"What are you doing here!" He squeaked.

"We're here to find Goku." Android 17 shrugged. "Where is he?"

Piccolo came out from the house, standing straight with his white cape billowing in the wind. "He's not here."

"That's a shame." Android 17 shrugged. "We're kind of irritated right now. We just stopped by Goku's house and he wasn't there. And now we're here, and he isn't here."

"You guys like fun, right?" Piccolo blurted. "Then how about you fight me."

Android 17 raised one of his eyebrows. "Why would I do that?"

"I've recently merged with y other half. I am much stronger than before." Piccolo answered, a bead of nervous sweat forming along his left temple.

"Sure then." Android 17 chuckled.

"Let's fight at another island." Piccolo suggested.

"Lead the way."

The trio of androids followed the Namekian to another nearby island. Piccolo threw off his cape and turban (hat thingy? Tbh I have no idea what to call the thing he wears) and cracked his neck. Android 17 stood, amused. Piccolo crouched into his fighting stance and attacked. The battle had begun. Piccolo's energy skyrocketed, steadily climbing higher and higher until he matched Android 17 perfectly. For some time, it looked as if Piccolo were going to win the fight, but as most living things do, Piccolo began to fatigue.

Elsewhere, in a small village, Cell sensed Piccolo's enormous Ki signature. "That must be him fighting the Androids!" he muttered excitedly, blasting off at full speed towards the battle grounds.

The battle had continued, and it was almost certain that Android 17 would win. Piccolo leapt backwards, bloodied and bruised, breathing heavily. That was when Cell dropped down from the sky. "Android 17. Android 18. I have been searching for you." He hissed. "And I have finally found you."

"Damnit." Piccolo hissed. He turned to the Android 17. "This is another one of Dr. Gero's androids. His goal is to absorb you and Android 18."

"Awww." Cell chuckled. "You're taking all the fun out of it!" He raised his head up triumphantly. "Just to let you know, I've absorbed enough Bio-mass to be stronger than both of you combined. So this won't be much of a fight."

"Try me." Piccolo grunted, phasing out of sight and rushing towards Cell at an unbelievable speed. Cell easily blocked every single punch that Piccolo threw at him. Cell leapt back, breathing heavily once again. Cell suddenly appeared in front of Piccolo and shot a large blast of Ki straight into his stomach, scorching him and knocking him out cold.

~ Back on the Lookout ~

"When are they going to be out!" Suki huffed, walking on her index fingers because she was bored. She flipped onto her feet, her eyes wide. "Do you feel that?" She whispered to Gohan.

His eyes went wide. "Piccolo's Ki…" He said worriedly. "I can't feel it anymore." He stood up suddenly. "I'm going down there. I've got to help him."

"Gohan." Suki said sweetly. "there's nothing we can do. We should just stay here."

"Son, don't." Goku ordered firmly.

"I can't just sit here! Piccolo is down there, fighting Cell!" The frame of his body shook. "I'm going!" He roared, flying off towards the outside of the Lookout's building. Goku suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Suki's Ki jumped up quickly. She took a deep breath, and her energy went back to normal. She rushed over to Gohan, helping him sit up. "Are you ok?" She whispered sweetly.

"Oww… Dad, that hurt." Gohan wined.

"You would have been killed son. There isn't anything we can do right now."

"I'm sick and tired of waiting." Suki whispered.

~ Back at the battle ~

With Piccolo out of commission, it was up to Android 17 to fight Cell. Alone. That was when Android 16 suddenly stepped up. The silent warrior stood straight and tall in front of Cell. "You will fight me now." Android 16 said simply. Another fierce battle ensued. It seemed that Android 16 was evenly matched with Cell's power. After one large Ki blast, it seemed that Cell was dead. He turned to the other Androids. "You should go now."

"Why?" Android 18 asked. "He's dead! No one could survive a blast like that."

It turned out that Cell was still very much alive, thanks to Piccolo's cells that gave him regenerative powers. He snuck up behind Android 17, and absorbed him head first using his tail. He cackled evilly as his transformation was halfway complete. "All this power!" He roared. "And more to come! There's still the 2ndcourse!"

Android 16 grunted in surprise. He rushed forward again, yelling at Android 18 to run away. Android 18 was to surprised to move. Cell charged a large Ki blast, seriously damaging Android 16.

"Sixteen!" Android 18 called, rushing forward to catch from falling.

"Leave." Android 16 whispered. "Go. Now. While you still have a chance."

"I'm not leaving without you." She answered stubbornly.

As Cell stepped forward, preparing to absorb Android 18, a large Ki blast hit him in the face from up above. Tien (out of all people) dropped down from the sky. "Go." He told Android 18. "I'll keep him occupied for as long as I can." Android 18 nodded, slinging Android 16's arm over her shoulder and flew off. Tien stood and faced Cell. "Solar Flare!" He roared. The time that Cell was blinded gave him the time to charge a Tri-Beam. He dropped to the floor, out cold.

By this time, Android 18 and 16 had made their escape to one of the neighboring islands. Cell glared at Tien, someone he saw as nothing more than an insect. "You." He growled, taking a step forward.

Then, Goku, who was sensing the battle from down below, saw that Tien was no match for Cell, and that all Cell's attention was on him, transported himself through Instant Transformation to the battle field. He noticed that Piccolo was still alive a coupel of feet away, but was holding on by a thread. Goku first transported Tien to the Lookout, then reappeared on the battle field.

"You must be Goku." Cell called when he reappeared once more. "Fight me!" Cell demanded.

"Not today." Goku answered softly, putting a hand on Piccolo's shoulder and disappearing.

Cell roared in anger, flying above the islands. "Android 18! I know you're there! Just come out come out wherever you are!" He yelled. "Or I'll flush you out of these islands one by one!"

~ Back at the Lookout ~

Goku disappeared a third time and reappeared with two Senzu beans in the palm of his hand. He fed both Tien and Piccolo one Senzu bean each. They sat up.

"Thanks Goku." Tien muttered.

"Even after merging with Kame, I don't have enough power to beat Cell." Piccolo hissed. "He's gotten too strong."

"You did your best." Goku said to Piccolo. "That's all any of us can do."

It was then that Vegeta and Mirai decided to exit the room of spirit and time. Vegeta had the same aura of pride, but it seemed that he had the strength to back up his arrogance. Mirai had radiated a felling of strength. They had really changed during the whole 24 hours that they were in the Hyperbolic Time chamber.

"Hey!" Goku said. "How was your training?"

Mirai turned and smiled, "It-"

"Don't tell him anything Trunks." Vegeta growled. Mirai shrugged apologetically. "I take it that you weren't able to fight Cell." He chuckled. "No matter. I'll take care of him." Vegeta blasted off, flying down towards the battle field without waiting for explanation from any of the other Z fighters.

"Sorry about how he's acting." Mirai apologized. "I'm going to go follow him."

"Good luck Miria!" Gohan called as Mirai flew off the side of the Lookout.

Goku clapped a hand on Suki and Gohan's shoulders. "Well guys, it's our turn."

 **I know I'm rushing a lot of the events (in this chapter especially). That's because I want to get to the Cell games and beyond... quickly... So, yeah. this chapter was pretty similar to the events in the Anime... Suki didn't play a big part in this chapter, but she will in the chapters beyond. I promise.**

 **Next chapter, you're going to see Cell Vs. Vegeta, then Cell Vs. Mirai. You're also going to get to see the training that goes down in the Hyperbolic time chamber. I'm seriously debating what type of power-up to give to Suki in this time... Tell me in the comments what you think!**

 **So now, time to respond to reviews!**

 **Guest:** **Did you see The new dB super Broly movie trailer when is it coming out the movie**

 **Me: Yeah! I did see the new DBS Broly movie. It looks pretty cool :) I am a bit confused as to how and why Freeza is there? But it looks really cool and I'm excited to see it when it comes out. I don't think that they've announced a release date for the US though... (the US is where i'm located)**

 **Joharasbel: good job**

 **Me: thank you Joharasbel! I'm glad that you liked that chapter :)**

 **ashlovesdbz: love this fanfic and Gohan and Suki's relationship, but please don't rush things! I really don't wanna read about two ten year olds wanting to go at it ya know? Maybe wait till their like teenagers or something!**

 **Me: Thank you! I can promise you that you won't read about two ten year olds wanting to go at it. I do think, now that I'm looking back, that their relationship is kind of rushed... By kind of, I mean a lot... I definitely will wait for them to be teenagers for them to do... stuff. I am really glad that you enjoy my story!**

 **That's it for me! :) My self esteem is starting to go down in terms of whether you guys like my story. I was looking at the views that my story has had, and it seems that a lot of people are reading it, but I don't know if you like it or not... Please, if you have any free time, make my day and just write a review please! If you think that my story is terrible, then tell me (But please try to explain why you hate it so that I can fix it? Thanks) So, yeah... I guess I want reassurance that my writing is ok? I don't know...**

 **Welp! Thanks for everything guys!**


End file.
